


There Was A Fox

by Nobli



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Zootopia (2016), Mystery, Organized Crime, fic of a fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobli/pseuds/Nobli
Summary: First rabbit officer of Zootopia, Judy on her second year in the force returns to active patrol since taking leave after events that still effect her daily life. There was a fox, being the term that best describes her adventures, from Nick who helped her solve the famous missing mammal case to the one that now stands in her path at taking down the very same gang that she holds responsible for so much of the worsening condition of her beloved city. But in the end, what will be the cost?Edit: Correct Tags and Summary.





	1. Counting Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy wakes up to without any of her trademark enthusiasm and greets the day with as much effort as she can muster. Prepared for the monotony she goes in to realize that her partner has alleviated himself of the burden of a couple days of paper work for her to catch up on while hes working on something else.
> 
> As common place as it is, this is not the normal day for our regular rabbit and fox duo.

Chapter 1: Counting Hours

 

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The flashing digital letters followed with the loud noise. The small apartment was dark at that hour of the day, late autumn left it cold, dark and a monochrome grey from the clouds in the sky. The one occupant of the nearly closet like room, one Judith Laverne Hopps slowly rose to the infringing sound with a hearty groan. This wasn’t always her routine; she used to greet even the colder weather with a chipper smile.

 

“7 Months, 2 weeks, 2 days.” She began muttering to herself in the darkness reaching across to end the sound of the blaring alarm clock. She rubbed the tiredness from her eyes with a yawn. Looking over to the numbers, the clock read just after six. “And 20 hours,” she recounted lamely.

 

It was a slow routine that she approached with about as much fervor as a grocery trip or a dentist's appointment, which for her rabbity kind was often. Dressing in her non-issue blues and stretching the remaining joints of all their protest, she dragged her own footfalls down to the entrance of the ‘Grand Pangolian Arms’ and drudged through the portal of an entrance that met her with the same cold, grey, cloud riddled sky the last couple weeks had.

 

“Gah.” She scoffed incredulously at the weather. Temperate as Central was, but accustomed to changing seasons still. Even in its coldest it was still leagues warmer than Tundra Town she managed at that bright spot. She was on foot making her way to work, the usual stop for a predictable tar like drink that would help her with her would be energy crisis. It was as potent a mixture her species could handle with their limitations in dietary compatibility. Part of the sentience of mammalian kind had caused unique societal changes, proximities in one another lead to all species gaining broader digestive capability. She was glad of this since her health and history classes both told of how rabbits could hardly stomach almost anything in their past, even the carrots they were so rudely associated with were fatal in several ways.

 

“Carrots.” She whispered to herself, to late to prevent the connotations of the word or its associated auburns. The train she was on screeched and shuttled along the track with its usual speed. Sniffles and coughs could be heard along the cabin, _’Flu season.’_ She readily concluded, thankfully the spread of viruses was low lately due to a recent push from medical clinics to immunize against ticks and fleas that time of year. It was a growingly helpful precaution that she recognized from her own farmstead. Close proximity of furred mammals with disease was a dangerous thing when the small blood sucking creatures were involved. Rain threatened just as her final steps brought her up the steps of the massive precinct 1 structure. Even after nearly two years on the force Judy couldn’t help but marvel at it from time to time, not today though. The tired feeling in her body and the somber expression of the cloud weighed heavily on her.

 

“Morning Hopps!” The portly cheetah offered, routine, she waved back forcing a smile with a yawn.

 

“Morning Clawhauser!” She always tried to maintain a level of energy for her close friend. It was the least she could do despite how she felt.

 

She walked down the hall and right past the auditorium, she hadn’t needed reassignment in months since she had essentially permanently been put under the radar. A small cubical, two seats backs to each other with two ‘L’ shaped desks meeting at the entrance. Her own on the left as low as the adjustable table could go, even then both it and its chair were substantially tall for her. The opposite desk raised slightly though still on the lower settings compared to the upper limits of the adjustments available. It belonged to her canine partner, one that, due to her size, easily shadowed her own. His blue officer jacket and the otherwise disheveled state of his desk present signifying his presence in the precinct. She felt a growing disdain for that same mammal when an offending sticky note adorned the border of her monitor making its presence known. ‘Chief called me in, finish up my report. Thanks!’ and like that her mind started thinking about the many ways to best get back at that stupid fang filled grin of his. Instead she sighed rolling her eyes behind her lids before wheeling her chair and settling in. Ticket duty reports were long, boring wastes of time.

 

For several minutes eventually going on an hour or more, the pre made template to complete the report on the screen filled in with long descriptions of their boring ticket punching routing just the day before.

 

“Knock, knock. Morning officer Hopps.” The voice was awkwardly warm and Judy already knew who it was, rotating in her chair and the large tiger smiled warmly at her. _’Routine.’_ She thought to herself an awkward smile as her response.

 

“Morning officer Fangmeyer.” Judy offered with a curt nod, it was him or Mchorn or Francine or one of the many other officers that held the same morning shift checking in on her.

 

“Figured you could use another coffee, crappy, muggy morning.” The tiger said offering the steaming cup of even worse off tar.

 

“Thanks.” Taking it, she saw that same appraising expression on the larger mammal.

 

“So how goes the investigation?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“The one with the drug dealers? Heard you, Officer Francine, and Officer Snarlof were working on that case involving the recent influx of drugs around the Rainforest District?” she asked pointedly with a raised brow, hoping to change the usual routine of whatever officer seemed to volunteer to check in on her.

 

“Oh, you heard about that?” The tiger fidgeted a moment before shrugging. “Yea, its getting a little out of hand actually. Found two more overdoses just on the border of Fog Street. We think that we're getting closer to the importers, keeping an eye on the Riverside and Marshland docks. Oh, but don’t tell anyone I told you, still an open investigation.” And that was why she liked whenever the large tiger was the one to pull into her routine, he seemed to be one of the few officers that didn’t think she was so fragile since everything had apparently gone to hell. The digital clock just off the corner of her vision blared its own reading, somewhere just after 8:30. _’7 Months, 2 weeks, 2 days and 22 hours.’_ She scolded herself for so readily knowing that number. The tiger adjusted where he stood, coughing fakely to catch her attention again.

 

“Sure we’ll have you back at it in no time, wouldn’t mind having you and your partner back on the streets with us, extra set even on patrol would add up.” The tiger said with a thumb over his shoulder gesturing towards the second desk. “Could use his sniffer to help weed out them dealers, poor Snarlof is working over time with the number of call ins we keep getting for sniffers.” The tiger nodded alongside Judy. Certified K-9 patrol units had a lot of action lately, a small jealous box to tick off against her natural abilities alongside nocturnal species. The way it worked was that an officer could apply and take a test to be certified for things such as T.U.S.K response, ‘sniffer’ or K-9 and Nightvision. The effect was that any patrol certified with that could respond to requests from other officers whenever they needed that attribute. Jealous in that her partner was certified in both night vision and K-9 and that came with a not so subtle pay increase that he regularly lorded over her. But it made no difference for the two since her indefinite run of off street work from ticket duty to records organizing meant that even with his certification they were never called in to anything. Judys own certifications for response weapons and even her tranq gun had run out in that time, since Bogo hadn’t put in for her to retake the test to certify again.

 

“Can’t wait till I’m back out there.” She said somberly sharing that simple understanding with the large predator officer.

 

“How you feeling.” And there it was, regardless of which officer it was, they eventually got around to asking her. _’7 Months, 2 weeks, 2 days and 22 hours.’_ She thought again with a sigh. Seven and a half months since the Incident that she could still remember so vividly, the very same one that eventually lead to her being taken off active duty as an officer.

 

“Better, really.” She offered though she didn’t feel as confident as she forced herself to sound. The tiger seemed to bite at it offering his own smile in response.

 

“Good, expect you on our tails in this investigation soon. Oh, hey, you hear ol’ Rhinowitz is finally retiring?”

 

“Huh, that old rhino would never retire.” Judy said nonchalantly recalling that very same grizzled old mammal that fist bumped her on the first day. His years had started to catch up with him.

 

“No really, he's reached that golden number and is planning to retire on pension, word has it that Mchorn is going to get the promotion to Corporal and will be taking over the T.U.S.K. unit in his place.”

 

“Woah, really? Good on him, he's worked hard for it. Rhinos and their thick hides, bit unfair if you ask me.” And that's all it took to get the large tiger over laughing.

 

“Natural body armor right. Yea, hes gonna do great, number of raids we’ve been doing has doubled since.” He caught himself with a surprised expression. They both quietly knew what that meant, since _then_ , since the incident, that same bloody one that she still had nightmares about. “Sorry, I, yea.” The tall tiger took to scratching at the back of his neck in the nervous gesture, she hated the general fragile way the other officers had taken to treating her but she had to admit the twinge of pain that was still present seemed to remind her that it wasn’t entirely without merit.

   

“Nah, don’t be. I’m a grown rabbit.”

 

“Yea, still.” He stood, back straight. “Anyway, better get to it, heading out for new clues, hey you should come out for drinks with the rest of us, think it would do you some good.”

 

“Sure, sounds… Good.” She said, though she didn’t actually think so.

 

“Hold you to it.” The tiger said backing out of the small cubicle in much the same way he had entered. The quiet steps of the cat species were pretty impressive, especially when compared to the cloven ones of the large bovine, cervine and other hooved species. The same tiger was for a long time almost permanent second in command of the special response unit, highly advantaged for their night vision in the event of night time raids. The toss up between him and Mchorn must have been extremely close, Judy concluded.

 

“Yea, wouldn’t miss it.” She said leaning back in her chair, the unoiled joint squeaking as it leaned back in a reclined position. Looking out the skylight above, she didn’t know what to expect but she still scowled, cursing inwardly at the grey clouded raindrop that greeted the sight of it. The rain pattered uselessly against the thick glass panes that made up the framed large window that usually bore decent natural light in the seasons just outside winter. The rain it accompanied had left Tundra town in thick layers of additional snow and ice.

 

She hated herself for hoping for records organizing over the chance at another ticket duty in Tundra town. The cold was horrible with the additional weather but had several mammals to ticket for their lack of motorized common sense. _’What do you mean I should be driving slower during a snowstorm._ She cringed at the common response of the stupider vehicle bound mammals in the snow district that refused to follow the common decency of a slower speed with the additional ice.

 

Her fingers passed over the keys in succession mulling over the previous day's events, several accidents and tickets, she had decided on giving a little leeway with the parking tickets due to the snow and ice. She hated giving them out at a growing rate and the cold and ice was a decent enough reason to give a few of the parked cars a free pass in the heavy weather. That didn’t fly for all of them like- “Billy, tall grey furred mountain goat.” she spoke to herself recounting the events of the vehicular incident where the motorist decided to try their hoof at a red light and upon finding they wouldn’t make it decided late breaking was in order, fast vehicle, dumb driver and a sheet of ice later and _tada_ that goat was now fined, field sobriety tested and would find himself in having to deal with his insurance company and the lawyers of the opposing elephant motorist whose car the goat’s had become an almost permanent fixture of.

 

“The belligerent goat occupant was then fined additionally for speeding, et cetra, et cetra.” She droned on. “Cross my ‘T’s’ and dot my ‘I’s’ and voila, done.” She said, stretching again. There was nothing worse than desk duty. If it wasn’t for the portly appearance, Judy couldn’t full well understand how Clawhauser managed the seat all day. For her it was boring and draining on a morale level, even records was funner to her. At least requiring her to actually get up from time to time. Finally signing off on officers present and necessary signatures she clicked the print button the small ink jet printer within the cubical surging to life in its own mechanical way. The print arm made the same monotonous tone drifting back and forth at a slow pace printing out the heavily official looking report files. She stood beside the machine slowly sipping at the second tar like cup of coffee she had while the machine worked at its task. The coffee’s flavor, horrible, but the warming feeling the substance offered at least earning a relieving sigh.

 

“Oh, just now printing out your report from yesterday?” Judy looked beside the cubical at Officer Wolfard as he entered.

 

“Yea, had a lazy partner that decided not to get it done yesterday.” She smiled rolling her eyes.

 

“Huh, they sound lazy, you should ditch them for a hard working, responsible and reliable officer like myself!” The wolf playfully put a paw over his the badge that hung from a chain around his neck. All the wolf officers she had seen so far in her time never wore standard blues similar to but different to her own body suit. But the canines were unique in that they all uniformly wore a chained badge over a ZPD T-shirt with either khaki or blue work slacks but never the dress blues.

 

“Oh, a responsible, hardworking and reliable partner.” She listed off counting against her paws digits as she did. “Where can I find one of them.” She mocked with a smirk.

 

“Ouch.” the wolf officer chuckled just a couple times. “How you doing?” He asked and again there it was, the routine of checking up on her, though the wolf was more personal in his consistency.

 

“Everyone keeps asking me that, for what five months now.” She said with an annoyed tone. “I’m doing fine, alright?” She said with raised challenging brows at the wolf, he seemed to watch her for a beat, then two. Assessing the sincerity of her statement and his own expression told her that she had failed to convince him. “Aggghh, really. I think I’m more tired of being asked if i’m ‘fine’ or ‘alright’ than I am from parking duty now.” She emphasised by gesturing over at the hung orange meter maid vest.

 

“Ok.”

 

“Ok?” She rounded on the canine gauging what he meant. “What do you mean ‘O.K.’ exactly?” She squinted with her own assessing expression.

 

“I mean, O.K. I believe you.” He said warmly with a smile but again she just looked at him, probing at his tone, experience or anything that told her, he was being insincere, she didn’t find anything.

 

“Ok.”

 

“Ok.” He confirmed with a nod. “Oh, hey. Chief wants to see you.” He said simply with a foreboding tone layered with a hidden knowing.

 

“He does?” Judy questioned, the few times since her move to inactive duty, he had only seen her to check up on her, no different than the other mammals. “I’ve been doing my reports very carefully, I haven’t done anything wrong, right?” Judy asked with a growing worry.

 

“Woah, woah, woah. Slow yourself there.” The wolf leaned over putting a paw on her shoulder shaking her lightly. “Relax now, your reports are just fine.” He assured with a calm tone. “Just gonna have to ask him when you get there.”

 

“Right.” She agreed nodding several times before pointing towards the exit of the cubical. “Alright, don’t want to keep the chief waiting.” She made her way readily.

 

“Oh wait up, let me grab my jacket.” And like that the wolf quickly grabbed at the jacket before catching up to her footfalls at the exit of the cubicles. Brass name tags just above eye level of the simple cubical walls for larger mammals read ‘Officer Hopps’ and just underneath it ‘Officer Wolfard’ her partner. They left down the hall, but not before she could catch a final glimpse of the digital read of that wall clock.

 

_’7 Months, 2 weeks, 2 days and 23 hours.’_ She counted against the hour mark of the clock. Seven months, two weeks, two days and 23 hours since that fatal shootout that cost her her previous, auburn-furred partner. “I’m fine.” Judy whispered to herself, and for the first time in as many months she actually felt a sincerity in that statement.

 

“Hm? You need to get another coffee?” The wolf partner beside her inquired.

 

“Oh, no.” She said astutely. “I’m fine.” and she meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Option 4"
> 
> Well there it is, a small teaser. Anyone who has kept up with my current fic series "Zokugawa." may recognize this in the comments and hints. This here, is "Option 4" of the available choices readers had that they could vote for. Since Zokugawa is in slight delay due to its events I figured I would write up the options everyone hadn't voted on as opening chapter teasers, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Pages 7  
> Words 3,041  
> Characters 17,147  
> Characters excluding spaces 14,168
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that little teaser, I'll try to keep this short. A blast to write and the series is estimated to be as much as 200,000 words in total when I get around to it. For now the teaser will remain as a small taste of what the series will entail, I like to think its better written and much more consuming in its darker theme. More to come as we get through the days towards new years, during this time I will be working on first chapter teasers of all the options commenters didn't vote on in Zokugawa.
> 
> Shout out to Pretty_OK who also writes awesome fics that I enjoy. Asked him to alpha read the concept of this story and he ended up helping with a few edits, my grammar is horrible half the time so this was greatly appreciated. I doubt anyone reading this hasen't read at least one of his fics, regardless heres a link <http://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_ok/pseuds/pretty_ok>
> 
> If you enjoy this I bet you'll enjoy his as well.


	2. Lucky Rabbit's Foot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When called to the office, Judy prepares to be reprimanded for believed mistakes. Bogo on the other hoof appears to have different news for our protagonist. Meanwhile our primary antagonist makes his first debut in a humble way as the plot slowly begins to unfolf.

Chapter 2: Lucky Rabbit's Foot

  


    Judy nervously twiddled her thumbs, one over the other with her two interlocked paws sitting in her lap. The silence in the room was only occasionally broken by the turning of a paper or a folder, or an awkward, nervous cough. The mammal in front of her had more than a couple times held her future in their grasp and made a note of how fragile it really was with the glim like sparsity that she held in his attentions. Their Chief, Bogo; a stocky, large, unforgetting water buffalo with reading glasses on looked over basic reports one after another with a simple, unassuming and bored expression that accented the rooms silence in the way the large bovine mutely commanded it.

 

Then finally he looked up straight at her in her own seat then to Wolford in the seat just off her left shoulder. “That will be all Officer Wolford, you're dismissed.” He said in such a neutral tone before returning to his current folder. Judy looked to her partner with a worried expression, the always chipper Officer simply smiled back, gave her a silent two thumbs up before ducking out of the office with a click of the closed door. The support their presence offered was instantly gone, the stagnant moment allowed her to feel, hear or in some indescribable way sense her increasing heart rate at the nervous tension.

 

“Sir-” Just as quickly as she began he raised a single, silencing index finger. In a flourish he wrought his pen against the paper, closed the file and tossed it unceremoniously into the ‘out’ bin for records. With a squeak of his chair the large chief reached across to a small table off the side of his desk. With a flop a new file, thin and unassuming now rested on his desk not unlike how his assessing gaze rested on her with an unexplained assessing expression.

 

“Do you know what this is?” The gruff tone began, it left no room for misinterpretation over the bland files importance.

 

“No, Sir.” She began with as professional a tone her worry allowed. “Complaints, Sir?”

 

“No, Officer Hopps. These.” He opened the folder returning that same bored expression down to its contents. “Are assessments and recommendations for you to return to active patrol. It includes the reviews of Officers Fangmeyer, Delgato, Rhinowitz, Francine and several others.” He moved one sheet after the next as he mentioned the names. “And of course, Officer Wolford. A comprehensive list of experienced, senior members of precinct one's best and brightest.” He finished off closing the folder, Judy herself was slack jawed, but still the hulking mammal in front of her looked unimpressed when he closed the folder sliding it across his desk and returning his neutral stare to her before resting into his chair with a relaxed sigh. “And I don’t care about a single one of their reviews Hopps.” As quickly as that comforting, even exciting revelation appeared the chief quelled it as dismissively.

 

“But, Sir!?” She openly brandished her paws forward in useless gestures towards the folder that held such an imposing set of signatures just moments prior. The exasperated motion seemed useless at the tired, bored stare the buffalo returned, a single raised hooven hand returned the silence.

 

“Except for one Officer” He began leaning forward again in his chair, the joint squeaking in protest in sync with another groan. The first of his hands moving to lift the glasses off his face the other moving two cloven digits to press against the bridge of his nose. “In my opinion you have had more than enough… Time.” He gestured to a small cork board that rested just to the left side of the administrative room right past the entrance. Amongst it were assorted news articles and clippings about the recent flux of drugs and violent criminals. One black and white clipping held a telling story within its single photo, it shown of a proud red fox standing at attention. “Several officers have voiced their opinions on your improvement, and I’m entirely ready to return you to active patrol.” He paused, for what could have been the second or third time that day she felt that rollercoaster incline again, a bout of momentary excitement. “But!” And like that the rollercoaster declined again. “Your opinion is the only one that matters when it comes to being back on the beat, Officer Hopps.” She searched the police chiefs tired expression in that proceeding silence. It was a question deeply held in the rarely soft, even _protective_ expression the chief showed.

 

“Yes. I’m ready, Sir.” She began with only a single moment's hesitation. She mulled over every ounce of determination she could muster into her expression, the buffalo's own being only a single raised, assessing and questioning brow and a gruffish disappointed sigh. Whatever she managed to muster in defiance she realized _just wasn’t enough_. He picked up the folder before dropping it into the waste bin just beside his desk, she felt the finality in that moment readying to leave for records or desk duty. Instead the loud thrashing of the aluminum file drawer of his desk echoed catching her attention and in as short a moment he slapped down his hoof on the desk.

 

“Alright then.” He opened the offending hoof, lifting it from the desk to reveal a small tranq gun to her surprise. “I’ll file a temporary certification with Clawhauser that expires in twenty four hours, tomorrow morning you will meet Fangmeyer to recertify fully for your expired _Non Lethal_ privileges.” He said without the smallest misgiving in his tone, the rabbit officer herself unable to grasp it all in that moment.

 

“Sir?” She began with a furrowed and confused expression.

 

“Head down to the weapons locker and get some fresh darts, yours are expired. You’ll check out patrol car four-eleven, now.” He began with the first semblances of a smile peeking at the edges of the gruff mammals maw and a proud hitch to his tone. “Hurry up and make it to the bullpen, wouldn’t want to disappoint your boss by being late on your first day back. Welcome back to the beat... Officer.” The chief had a slight grin when he nodded, her mouth contorted into an impossibly wide smile, a long missing but finally returning proud posture, quickly grabbing the tranq gun and attaching the holster to her belt.

 

“Sir, yes Sir!” She boomed with excitement making her way for the door with a new pep to her step.

 

“Oh, one more thing before I forget Hopps!” She rounded quickly still with the same smile.

 

“Since your file reports ‘Traumatic Event’ as the cause of your leave from active patrol you're due for a psych eval.” The large police chief studiously moved around papers on his desk till finally finding what he was searching for. “Ah, here it is. Dr. Hector has been kind enough to come back from retirement to fill out our second counselor's office. You’ll have an appointment with him tomorrow afternoon, he’ll have a chance to settle in by then and he’ll have no appointments just yet. Get that out of the way and pass your recertifications, cross your ‘t’s’ and dot your ‘i’s’ Officer.” The buffalo reached over the desk extending a hoof with a card that the rabbit Officer quickly collected. “Dismissed.” And like that he moved the reading glasses into place and was back to collecting an assortment of folders that encompassed the beginning of his day.

 

“Will do, Chief.” The door open and shut behind her. Just as soon as it latched it reopened showing the rabbit officer again taking up the bovines attention. “Oh, sorry.” She saluted awkwardly. “Sir!” And again was out the door in another flourish it latched shut. A slight, deeply bellowed chuckled emanating from the large water buffalo before returning to his files with a small smile breaking up the monotony of his drab usual expressions.

 

“Yes!” She jumped up in a victorious display.

 

“Went well?” The Wolf stationed in a lean against the left side of the office said, uncharacteristically bored in tone.

 

“Chiefs putting me back on the beat!” She continued to ooze excitement barely able to contain herself.

 

“Yea, I know.” The wolf shrugged noncommittally. “Lets hurry up and make it over to morning announcements.”

 

“You knew!” They fell into step, just as soon making it over to the stairs of the lobby.

 

“Of course I did, close to a dozen officers and myself constantly badgering the old blue blood back there, he had to put you back in eventually.” The two waved at the large resources cheetah (Clawhauser) that took up the station of the center mammal resources desk of the lobby on their way across to the bullpen. The cheetah returned the wave warmly, a constant routine of her last few months on desk duty left the welcome routine a consistent part of the routine.

 

“You could have told me, the whole time I thought I was in going to get chewed out for a poor report or something.” Judy recounted nervously thinking over the last several weeks of carefully planned and plotted reports and filings procedures.  “Oh, and don’t say ‘badgering’ its species.” She said reprimanding, it only earned an eye roll from her partner.

 

“Nah, you're a stickler for your reports. Now, prepare.” He smirked as they reached for the door to the bullpen.

 

“Prepare?” And with a push, the door opened to the once predictable talking and bantering of the morning shift she knew the bullpen for. The same old crew were there, the regulars of every morning from Mchorn and Fangmeyer in the front row to the wolf gang of Snarlof, Howlet and the returning Wolford; Delgato and even some newer rookies she was still learning the names of. Eventually one by one the banter slowed to quiet whispers and sets of onlooking eyes stopped on her. Wolford already at his seat next to his pack greeting the two with a quick high five, Judy found her own seat just at the end of the center walk way at the front row. And then one by one the whispers grew into hoots and hollers, first from Francine and several of the larger mammals until the whole of the bullpen was in an uproar.

 

Wolford watched her mood improve with her posture only taking a couple seconds till a near replica of her first day on the force made its way into her countenance. Long, stout ears; cross hands with a smile that seemed impossibly wide for a rabbit.

 

“Look out criminals, it’s Bunnygeddon!” The voice belonging to Officer Higgins, off her right shoulder.

 

“She’ll be back, with more carrots!” Francine offered in a baritone impersonation.

 

The supporting, loud assorted bunny jokes were as corny and goofy as she could expect causing her to blush outwardly and almost break out into laughter from one to the other. “Hey.” The deep voice caught her attention as she looked over to the large rhino seated next to her to notice his massive fist raised out to her. “Welcome back,” he offered with a smile. “Ready to make the world a better place.” The larger mammal bellowed catching her off guard as she readily returned the gesture with her own.

 

“You betcha!” She felt better in that moment than she had in a long time-

 

“Alright, alright!” The chief made his presence known slamming the door shut behind him commanding the silence much like he always did. With a quick one over the buffalo held a mean stare over some of the newer recruits as well as some of the more daring officers that still joked mildly. He held till the quiet finally fell over the whole of the bullpen. “Good.” He said simply walking over to his usual spot at the front of the room and its podium setting an assortment of files across it. It emulated him in his office earlier as the quiet persisted a short amount of time while he looked over the different cases.

 

“Now, as you’re all aware. Patrolmammal Hopps is returning to active duty, get your excitement out of the way so we can continue with assignments-”

 

The buffalo rolled his eyes when the room fell back into the same banter from only a moment earlier, Judy was thrown into another surprising show of camaraderie when several of the other officers even went out of their way to get out of their seats and greet her back before the tone quieted again, she knew she missed that feeling more the longer it went on.

 

“Alright, back to your seats.” The buffalo cleared his throat loudly holding several pieces of paper. “Officers Snarlof, Francine and Fangmeyer you will continue to head the investigation into the Whistle case. On top of that, Officer Fangmeyer you are assigned to reassess Officer Hopps tomorrow to pass certification for Tranq and Taser arms.-”

 

“And Lethal Response, she still holds a couple records!” The tiger spoke loudly and proudly.

 

“No.” The buffalo spoke with a neutral finality. “Until she passes full psych evals she isn’t permitted to recertify for anything other than Non-Lethal weapons. In fact that's as good a segue as any.” The chief took off his reading glasses to look over the large crowd of mammals. “Due to the increase of violence and the number of Officers wounded when responding to calls we are implementing a temporary policy, in effect restricting officers from responding to call ins involving suspects that may maintain lethal capabilities or weapons unless the officers are certified and maintain lethal response themselves.” He now looked between Wolford and Judy. “This means including new recruits” He looked over the very noted mammals that shrank under his gaze. “Will not be allowed to respond to dispatch or calls from other officers for assistance to scenes or investigations with armed assailants unless there is no other available backup, understood?” He scowled over the recruits who nodded readily before swerving his gaze back on Judy then her partner who followed suit with their own agreements. “Good. Now continuing, request for additional hands for the ‘Whistle case’ has been granted. Do you have any officers in mind?” Bogo looked at Fangmeyer at the front of the row.

 

“Oh, yes sir however we can no longer put our requests forward.” The tiger began.

 

“And why is that Officer?” The buffalo held a curious brow.

 

“Our request was for Wolford for his nose and Hopps for experience in the field of our investigation, sir. But in light of the recent policy we’ll have to continue with what we have.” The tiger stated clearly and professionally before eyes set on the noted two again.

 

“Several other officers are available including Higgins and Rhinowitz?”

 

“Yes sir, however neither have the K-9 certification we need in their respective units, sir.” The tiger again continued plainly earning a gruff sigh from the large buffalo.

 

“Hmm, alright. Since a new request would take a while I’ll put it on hold instead. We’ll discuss this further after Hopps evaluation. Till then continue and keep in contact with dispatch to have backup patrols adjusted based on your investigation.” The buffalo nodded before continuing on with assignments. An odd nervous air continued as Judy noted the new patrol patterns were tighter and more controlled than she remembered, a byproduct she assumed of the increased call ins and violent altercations involved. One by one the officers cleared out to their assignments till her partner and herself remained. By that point Judy was long since a live wire of energy barely able to remain in her seat with the bounding excitement she had just under the surface. “Wolford, Hopps, a recent tagger has made a mess of the lower levels of the rainforest district. Due to the poor camera network on the lower levels we don’t have any species I.D. in mind. However witnesses claim them to be a smaller mammal, about your size Hopps, deal with them.” He promptly handed the file to Wolford who nodded.

 

“A tagger?” Judy gave a confused expression. “Sir, with all due respect I think we can handle more than some mammal with a spray can. Can’t we help out with the recent influx of irritant drug users?” She began.

 

“Hopps, as I said before those cases are being restricted-”

 

“Cases that involve dangerous mammals that are suspected or clearly armed are restricted to officers with lethal response certification sir. Less than one and a half percent of drug related call ins involve overly dangerous mammals sir and there is a dramatic influx. I know the whole of the force could really use more officers to handle the call ins, sir if you could-”

 

“Enough Hopps.” The buffalo interjected with a sigh. “I’m already giving you a lot more leeway than I should Officer, because I trust you’ll do well with it.” The large mammal said with no signs of malignant intent but instead a tired, frustrated form to his countenance that instantly melted her earlier fervor and determination. “For once can you just take what I give you and trust that I really do have your best interests in mind.” The gruff buffalo let out a breath rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes. The rabbit immediately admonished herself recognizing the already busy and labored stress he had. No doubt the same stresses she aligned with the recent increase of crime within the city that rested in large part on his shoulders.

 

“Sorry Chief, we’re on it.” She offered up an awkward confirming smile that seemed to cautiously placate the large bovine. Her partner offered no argument as he fell into step beside her, the two made their way for lockup all the while their chief watched the two appraisingly.

  


\-------------------------

Meanwhile in the Warehouse District

 

    He leaned against the side of the building placing another cigarette to his lips, the third of its like and it wasn’t even nine A.M. yet, nicotine stains competing with the greying fur along his lighter cream colored muzzle; Sagging dark circles could be seen under his eyes despite the aviators that hid them from the sun. With a flourish he ignited the offending cylinder of tobacco with a silver lighter before slipping it back into his overcoat. No sooner the action that a loud crashing sound behind him caught his attention, rolling his eyes with a sigh.

 

“Stop dropping the merchandise idiots.” He looked back to the pair of larger prey mammals, one an older, greyed, male boar the other a teen, male cervine nervously and quickly recovering the crate and shoveling its contents back in.

 

“Sorry.” The large cervine said, nervously swallowing as the fox continued to stare at him.

 

“That's, what? The third time you dropped a box this week?” The enforcer asked though the worried black tailed deer knew it wasn’t a question. “We can’t keep having that problem, this stuff gets damaged in any way and it costs us.” The canids cigarette beat red when he took a long drag of it with a clouded exhale, pulling back his sleeve he looked over the time. “We got maybe thirty minutes till a patrol comes through so hurry it up.”

 

“I’ll hurry, sorry again.” The teen went back to work, the boar held a more practiced gruff appearance that was more fitting of their more questionable _enterprise_ , at least thirty of assorted species hurrying with their respective crates. As they continued an annoyed sigh could be heard behind them.

 

“And kid.” The deer turned slowly to face the canid.

 

“Yea Mike?”

 

“Come by the storage yard after your shift, driver got sick can’t have him around the stuff so you’ll be taking his delivery to make up for some of the damages you keep causing.” Mike held one of the offending ‘damaged’ items in his paw that was failed to be picked up from the very noted drop. The teen deer nodded readily as the enforcer put the dirty purplish flower in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gotten some mixed support on this one so far and I know several people may not like portions of it, regardless I don't compromise my stories and assure that the plot of this one is, with any luck going to impress itself upon anyone willing to like bogo might say "Trust that I have your best interests in mind." I write this one because I think the plot is fitting within the universes darker themes. If your willing to give it a chance then I'll do my best to surprise you with it.


	3. Baring Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two foxes going about their days, one a mistake and one making a career of his. One innocent and foolish the other anything but.

There Was A Fox Chapter 3: Baring Teeth

 

 

That morning under the canopy of the rainforest district was, how it was most of the year, dark save for the beams of light that cascaded in brightly visible glimmers against the occasional downpour. Peaceful in every sense of the word in that massive artificially climatized forest. The seedy lower levels however were colder, damp and generally regarded negatively as the ghetto of the district where the greatest amount of the climatized zones crime took place.

 

There was a fox within the lower district, in an alleyway just off the corner of Moss and Barkmont. Aloof and carefree the red fox went about his routine as unaware as he ever was. He hadn't noticed the two that followed shortly after him, hunted him. With a small music player in his ears and spray can in hand he went about marking the old brick work. Noticing them then was too late, they had closed whatever distance he would have needed to escape. He offered them a passing glance then the full of his attention when he realized theirs was on him. Silhouetted against the light at their back, the two nearly featureless mammals approached slowly. They took steps forward, he dropped his aerosol can as he took steps back in a concerted effort to buy time to think of a way out. They stepped forward again and he matched each of theirs with two of his own backwards until-

 

_ rattle _ , came the sound of the chain links he backed into as it echoed against the hard brickwork. The alley was fenced off at one end with them blocking the only way in or out of that back street path, he was trapped.

 

_ “I could try jumping the fence?” _ he thought to himself, he knew he wouldn’t make it from the way the two figures already looked ready to spring on him at any sudden movement. His breaths came in short, quick heaves with each nervous exhale accented by a cold plume of condensation within the cold air. The two silhouettes contrasted him perfectly with calm, slow breaths that spoke of their confidence in that moment. He only had one final request.

 

“Please don’t tell my mom.”

 

A pause, the taller shadow looked to the shorter one with long ears. “Think we found our tagger.” came the masculine, gruff voice of the wolf.

 

“Think so.” came the disappointed, feminine voice of the rabbit as she addressed her partner. The two mammals in blue relaxed their postures slightly. Judy took another step forward, kneeling down with a quick swipe she grabbed the discarded can. She eyed it curiously, then looked to the brick wall just beside them. Hardly even needing the confirmation but there it was anyway, tagged and marked by still wet and dripping paint though incomplete it was clear they had found their culprit. “I’ll radio it in, you wanna deal with the kid, Officer Wolford?” She asked, unspoken was an advantage known across the police force, prey officers worked best with prey suspects and victims and likewise with predators. So he nodded affirmatively, stepping over to the still worried tod.

 

“Alright kid, ya got two choices, I can cuff you-” He looked utterly horrified as the taller officer approached him. “Or, we can just walk over to the cruiser, no hand-cuffs and you’ll sit in the back. Sound better than the first option right?” His voice sounded sharply pitched and more friendly which did wonders at dissuading the small fox who after a moment nervously nodded in confirmation. He unclenched his hands from the fence that he hadn't even noticed he was holding so tightly. Wolford kept a decent proximity to the child. “Now once we get out of the alley don’t bolt, were plenty fast and that would just put us in a really bad mood, alright?” again his friendly tone was rewarded with a sincere nod from the small kid.

 

“Dispatch this is Hopps, car four-eleven.” She unlatched the button with an audible beep emanating from the radio.

 

“Car four-eleven this is dispatch, how copy?” came the reply in the form of Clawhausers voice sounding ever so chipper despite his role on the other end of the two way radio.

 

“Checking in from the corner of Moss and Barkmont, behind the old theater. We have a suspect in custody, be advised the suspect is a minor.” She unclicked the button again, this time the wait for reply was much longer. Judy followed the prior two out of the alley, she watched as Wolford carefully helpt the small fox kid into the back of the cruiser. He turned to her, raising a thumb in silent communication. She responded by holding up the can in confirmation, all their i’s dotted and t’s crossed with their suspect and evidence.

 

“Dispatch to car four-eleven be advised, you have been cleared to handle the suspect at your discretion.”, Clawhausers voice was a little more somber in response to the suspect being a kid, it was like that most of the time. They had learned a long time ago, young suspects usually didn’t remain single time offenders.

 

“Roger that dispatch, car four-eleven returning to patrol.” And with a final audible beep she returned the radio to her belt.

 

“Throw the book at him?” the taller wolf asked with a curious turn of his head. Judy had to think on it for a moment.

 

“Should we? He looked pretty frightened back there, think we scared him back on the straight and narrow?”, she asked but only got a shrug in response. “Doubt he’s home home taught, get his name and school and work something out with the principle?” This time Wolford looked more agreeable with his nod.

 

With loud clanks the two were already seated back in their cruiser, having just parked it off the side of the ascribed alleyway when they caught sight of the tagger now in their back seat. Judy in the driver's seat kicked the car into drive and they pulled back into traffic. The nameless red fox in their backseat had traded in his fearful look earlier for crossed arms and a downtrodden expression.

 

“Alright,” began Wolford holding up the can of spray paint. “Defacing of private and public property, what would your mom say when a police cruiser pulls up and drops her son off with that in mind?” Wolford said through the metal separator of the car. The fox cub looked instantly worried again at this threat. 

 

“No! Please don’t tell her, she’d be really angry at me.” He begged instantly moving up to the gate.

 

“Hey sit back in your seat, vehicles in motion!” Wolford was, when it came down to it, a prim and proper example of an officer. Known for following the rules and regulations to a ‘T’ without much warning when that line was crossed, such as in that moment the slightest hint of danger or unnecessary risk. With a sigh, “Maybe your mom should be angry with you, having two officers finding you tagging up a place on a school day?” his tone had softened but grew more stern, paternal, practice from his own two kids at home made him a pretty good partner to have when it came to his experience on the force.

 

Judy took the opportunity to try adding her own voice of authority. “What were you thinking, spraying up old theaters and restaurants around the marsh streets. You could have been caught by some  _ gang members _ .” she finished trying to match what she knew of the effect of her own mother's tone.

 

“Yea, you watch the news? Gang violence, it’s dangerous. Bringing you back in a squad car because you were messing with a paint can and some bricks is better than having to show up one day and tell your mom her son died tagging some gang streets, is that what you want?” Wolford added in his same practiced tone, sympathetic and warning.

 

“No that's not what-I just-” The young fox stammered with his words looking on the verge of tears already. The two officers gave the young fox a moment to feel the fear of just what he was doing for a moment. Harsh but for healthy reason the two kept on their offensive.

 

“You can do a whole lot better than being a criminal kid, I know two fox accountants that handle my taxes every year.” The two officers were smiling at the progress they were getting so far, but a look through the rear view mirror ominously caught Judy's attention.

 

“What about an officer, could a fox become a police officer, like you guys?” He asked from the confines of the rear seat of the police cruiser. Both officers noticed the boy's tone however.

 

“Yea, of course.” Judy offered in as chipper a tone as she could, “This is Zootopia where anyone can be anything.”

 

“Except a fox.” And there it was, the cold depressed tone that ended a conversation, “Because I do watch the news. I remember what happened to  _ Zootopias first Fox Officer _ .” He ended defiantly, both officers in the front seat visibly cringing at the recollection. Through the rear view mirror it was clear they had lost that moment in the defeated expression the boy now wore.

 

A long moment of silence in the car as it continued to move with traffic. “How about you tell us what school you go to, we’ll talk this over with your principal huh? Might be able to keep your mom out of it.” Judy asked carefully, trying a more pleasant tone from her authoritative one earlier, realizing the mistake it caused. The boy looked back at her through the rear view, staring for a long moment before shrugging.

 

“Ok.”

 

\-----

Meanwhile across town in a warehouse off the docks.

\-----

 

A well dressed weasel with a pearly white showing of sharp, naturally predatory teeth walked through the open doors of the large warehouse as if he owned it, he did. A massive space amongst the multiple large buildings surrounding it, retrofitted with a mishmash of assorted furnishings. The fox enforcer, Michael stood at the center facing away from him towards the kitchenette that sat in the middle of the large open area that at one point was used for loading and unloading cargo. His nose picked up the pleasant smell that emanated from the gas stove that the enforcer stood in front of. The scent of mushrooms was quickly available to him as he continued forward, Michael reached for a slab of what the weasel recognized as freshly sliced fish steak, salmon he concluded from the stronger color.

 

“Mikey!” He called out from a happy, sharp toothed grin with all, a tone of voice that was audibly forced to add an air of authority to the small species. The ears of the fox instantly aimed back at the encroaching weasel.

 

“Hey Bobby.” He offered less enthusiastically at his would be ‘boss’ as he set the raw steak down into the skillet, sizzling as it met the heated iron surface. Bobby continued to the small table just adjacent to the counters that adjoined the small center space. The fox's own coat and his large shades already resting on the table.

 

Bobby made a show of sniffing the air with gusto as he pulled a seat back, screeching against the concrete floor as he did. “Mmm-mm, didn’t take you for the domestic type Mikey, smells good.”

 

“Yea, we all gotta have hobbies. I like to cook.” He said it plainly again, the sound of the steak was joined by a second one, adding to the sound as it cooked against the pan. “Want one?”

 

Taking a seat, Bobby rubbed his paws together happily as he smacked his lips at the growingly nice aroma. “You’ll never see me turn down a good meal.”

 

The fox chortled deeply with a laugh that bellowed from the core of his stomach, thooming and rasping a gravelly tone like a decade long chain smoker. The sound was incredibly unlike a fox. “Careful of my ego now, you haven’t even tried it yet.” At this it was Bobby’s turn to laugh at the personable situation with his subordinate.

 

“Alright, we gotta talk business. You got a moment?” The weasel began, putting his hands together in a more focused manner, his tone growing more professional and serious.

 

“Ya, sure thing Bobby. Oh hey, first can you hit up my stash? Grab me a young red, the Sauvignon or the Noir should do for this dish.” The fox asked with a precise, foreign accent as he pointed with an unnaturally sharp claw to his personal wine collection, a thing their crew knew he prized. One time, one of the dock workers made the mistake of swiping a bottle in a drunken stupor and payed for it both literally and metaphorically in the bruises he nursed for weeks afterwards. Without much hesitation the weasel complied, not unaccustomed to the lifestyle of the lavish bottles mentioned.

 

“A red? Not a Chardonnay, Viognier?” He asked holding up the mentioned white, eyeing the nod of disapproval from the chef. “Ah, wild caught, alright then.” He put the clearer bottle back, returning with the Noir he handed it over to the fox who didn’t so much as turn away from his task as he grasped the bottle. Bobby’s predator senses noticed with closer proximity the stronger stench of blood from the cutting board just beside the stove.

 

“Thanks.” Michael said genuinely as he skillfully uncorked the bottle and doused a small amount across the pan to saturate.

 

“One day your gonna make a vixen real proud, good wine choices and a cook? Gonna be a catch.” Bobby began amicably as he reached for a pair of wider necked glasses, intent on proving himself no amature to the selected red as he placed the glasses on the table. He did not stop there though as he set about preparing plates and cutlery as well.

 

“Have to find her first huh, gonna be tough finding a smart enough gal that's still willing to put up with my pelt. First rule would be to treat my cast irons nicely.” He replied turning the steaks over and applying another layer of subtle seasonings.

 

Bobby smirked to himself shaking his head back and forth as he chuckled the last bit to get it out of his system. “Alright now down to business, been a couple complaints from the boys. You gave ol’ Jacks a good bruise the other day. Think your going a bit harsh on em?” he asked taking his seat at the head of the table.

 

Michael, holding the pan walked over from the small stove. The strong smell becoming even more mouthwatering by the time he was right next to him. Not lacking in showmanship as he used his spatula to place one of the two on the weasels plate, grizzle visible but still rare the steak was extremely appetizing to him, surrounding by green garnishings and the aforementioned mushrooms that now looked to be sauteed by their own time within the pan.

 

“Wow, looks good.” Bobby smiled delightfully at the meal, the fox enforcer following suit with his own plate in much the same display before returning his pan to the stovetop to cool and wiping his paws clean. Returning to the table with the bottle of wine in possession he poured a small amount of the Noir into their two glasses before his own chair screeched in protest when he took his own spot.

 

“Appreciate the compliment, hopefully it tastes as good as I managed to make it look. New recipe with some fresh ingredients.” Where the foxes porefessional and curt demeanor was visible in his posture just out of Bobbys peripherals, he was unable to look away as he had to admit that he had a hard time maintaining his composure with the impressive meal in front of him. “As for the complaints, try not to worry about them. Jack just wants to be lazy.” The fox said in a noncommittal tone as he dismissed with a shrug, a knife and fork clasped as he started in on his own steak.

 

“Try not to worry about them?” Bobby asked with a quizzical expression as he cut into his own. The first signs of a poorly cooked meal in the way that the meat fought the sharp knife with its tough texture. He quirked an eyebrow realizing the mistake in his assumption of the salmon fish, likely instead a tougher possible pheasant of some kind though he still dismissed bug meat from the looks. Still unable to make the smell accurately he took the diced portion and put it in his mouth, the fork barely grazing his teeth as he bit down. Instantly he melted at the flavor.

 

A similar sound as Michael bit into his first cut of the meat with a pleasant sigh. “Hm, not bad. So about the complaints, it's just what the boss sent me down here for. Cleaning up a bit, so try not to mind it too much.” Again he shrugged dismissively at the subject, Bobby having a tough time trying to impress his authority on the matter while he was being treated to a high class fish steak. Somehow the fox was finding a way to lavish him with the meal and be insubordinate at the same time.

 

“I get it, big guy wants his investment handled but I've kept all our noses clean, no information getting out. Wanna keep the boys happy and shipping cargo, we have to work with them about seven hours a day. Try to be a bit more civil will ya?” He offered softly in response to the pleasant way his companion was for the moment, thinking it fair in part.

 

“Sorry Bobby, can’t let up on them.” He said dismissively again, this time despite his apology the weasel didn’t sense any respect in his tone.

 

“I appreciate the meal Mikey, I really do. But apparently there's been a miscommunication, I run the operations on the docks. I’m the boss’s lieutenant over here, you're just around to enforce. Like old Joe's boy, the new deer. Know he's been dropping some crates but the boys dad was a loyal buck -God rest his soul- you can let up a bit capisce?” He said bluntly this time cutting a larger third piece. The moment of tense silence that followed allowed Bobby to look throughout the warehouse at a large transport truck just off the second large garage door. Michael slowed his pace at his meal, lowering his fork and knife to his plate setting them down. “Where is Joey Jr. anyway? Jacks said you had him on delivery to make up for some of the losses, trucks right there?”

 

The tension in the air had suddenly thickened as to be nearly visible as the meticulous fox slowly took and sipped from his own wine glass. “Don’t worry about the deer, he doesn’t work here anymore.” The tone was ominous and cold and sent the first vestiges of fear through the smaller weasels nerves, quickly collecting himself he stared at the still wayward sight of the fox that looked on to nowhere in particular within the space of the warehouse.

 

“What?!” He boomed with anger, “You don’t just fire members of my crew without telling me, I pay you, remember you work for me!” He was now teeming with anger as the sound of another rushed bite of the steak was resounded by the loud noise of the fork grinding on his teeth on the way out of his mouth.

 

A moment, two of silent pause as the fox seemed to contemplate.

 

“Your right-”

 

“Damn right I am.” Bobby sighed in annoyance.

 

“There does appear to have been a miscommunication.” The tone was low and gravelly as Mikey set down his glass, finally he turned to the weasel. Bobbys own eyes suddenly dilated at the larger predators look, the way he stared back at him with the bright yellow eyes, pupils like sharpened needles. The demeanor oozing of intimidation and threat unbecoming his species. “I  **don’t** work for you Bobby, I work for the boss. He sent me down to this shit stain of the docks to do what I do; clean up. See he got tired of receiving late shipments or ones he can’t even use because your lazy crew left the crates out in the rain. Were criminals Bobby, not a luxury resort, so if your crew wants to complain maybe they still make the mistake that I’m a nice guy. I find a problem-” He gesture to their two plates with an even darker tone in the slower way he used his words. “-I fix the problem. Be glad the boss likes you or you woulda been dealt with a long time ago.”

 

Bobby felt at a loss of words as he looked over the steak on his plate, the rare piece already being surrounded by the red that he half thought caused from being cooked in the red wine. Instead the crimson hue he noticed now across the space on the cutting board was in some way redder then only minutes before.

 

“What happened to Joey?” The weasel asked with a quieted rasp to his voice as he looked carefully back at the threatening stare of the fox, instead Michael returned to his meal, unperturbed as if seconds before.

 

“He was dealt with, the same as any of the crew if they don’t start taking this more seriously.” He ended with no mistake to the threat as he cut more violently into his next bite of the meat. Bobby looked at his recent portions of his own.

 

“Gotta ask, what kind of steak is this by the way? Never tasted anything like it?” His voice oozing with an instinctual fear..

 

“Venison.” He answered readily and without hesitation.

 

“Whats venison?” Bobby felt the worsening state of his stomach, nauseated.

 

“It means, deer.” He accented placing another bite into his displayed teeth as he sighed again pleasantly at the flavor. Bobbys eyes went wider as he began to gag. Already he felt the convulsions of his esophagus aiming to purge, jumping from his chair he barely made it to the garbage just beside the counters before he threw up.

 

Violent heaves of his stomach causing tears to meet at the corners of his eyes as he voided his stomach of the barely beginning to digest red substances of blood, meat and wine. The smell and appearance and realization of what he just ate added a second just as violent heave of his emptying stomach. Exhausted by the painful bouts he eventually looked back at the table, the fox not even having moved as he began on another bite.

 

“Oh and Bobby, only friends call me Mikey, remember that in the future. Call me by my name, Michael, Capisce?” Turning around, no longer looking as professional or clean cut as when he entered the warehouse, Bobby ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to release this one about a week or two ago but then got on my Zoku 2 chapters. I'll try to have chapter 7 of that out as soon as I can fix it up. I think I'll try to keep this one up as a side project to take a break when I need it. I know a lot of you are not fond of the darker themes, regardless I hope your willing to at least give it a chance as it progresses. By chapter 6s surprise and chapter 7s reveal I think it will answer a lot of concerns and questions. Anyway, tell me what you think in the comments, see ya all around.


	4. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy goes through the motions of getting all the T's crossed and the I's dotted for returning to active patrol as an officer. In doing so she learns some good things and some bad ones. During this time she meets the precincts newest counselor and one of its oldest staff, during her first session with him she tells the story of why she became a police officer and feels a weight lift at just being able to talk to someone.

TWAF Chapter 4: Origins

  
  


“Way ta’ go Hopps!” Said Snarlof in passing.

 

“Good work Officer!” Added Mchorn from on high with his booming steps as he continued his way to  _ Special Operations _ just across the foyer.

 

The energy had an effect on Judy who was still nursing a somber stint from the young tod the previous day. She tried to not let it get to her, not every kid was going to be wholly receptive when an officer had to deal with them. A double shot of her favorite caramel carrot latte helped perk her mood up but she wasn’t expecting the outpouring of encouragement from the other officers.

 

“Judy on duty and in less than a day our cereal tagger is nabbed!” Came the jovial tone of the desk sergeant; Clawhauser as Judy finally reached the main check in center. “Really Hopps, good work.”

 

“Thanks Claw-”

 

“Return of the Bunny-nator!” She turned to wave at the massive officer of Francine before spinning back to the portly cheetah. “Thanks Clawhauser, guess everyone already heard about it, didn’t think it was that big a case?” Judy inquired as she hopped up on the large desk.

 

“Well not so much a ‘big’ case as it was a bit of a pain. Kid kept avoiding route changes and patrol patterns that we figured would have got him a week ago. City hall was breathing down our neck about keeping the shopping districts operating and drug free ya know.” He continued the conversation as he started sifting through a series of paper piles. “None of the tags looked gang oriented but they want to keep everything nice. Make people feel like we have everything under control,” Clawhauser finished with a light tone.

 

“And do we?”

 

“Do we what?”

 

Judy raised an unamused eyebrow as she placed her paws on her hips in disappointment. “Oh, come on Hopps. You know I can’t talk about that case until you’re cleared.” Judy was even less satisfied with this response throwing her hands into the air uselessly.

 

“Come on Clawhauser, I’m getting recertified with Fangmeyer in like an hour. I’ll be on it in no time.” She replied confidently, earning the mild laughter of her coworker as she did.

 

“Well I hope so Judy, we can use all the help we can get.” He made a dramatic show of looking around as he leaned towards the much smaller officer, “Bogos starting to get desperate,” He finished before receding the small distance and returning to the menial task of complaint forms and their orderly stacking.

 

“What do you mean?” but before the usually giddy cat could respond.

 

“Hopps!” came the familiar tone of Fangmeyer just over by the elevators, “Range was cleared early, we have it for a bit. Let's go wonder bunny!” he waved not even waiting as he stepped into the elevator after an elephant and pig officer stepped out.

 

“Oh, i’m up. Wish me luck!” She said as she jumped down and quickly darted across the precinct floor.

 

“Like you’ll need it!” came his reply just as Judy made it through the closing metal doors just in time.

 

\---

 

“Is this really necessary?” Judy mocked from where she stood, the space echoed in the currently unoccupied underground weapons range of precinct one.

 

“Do you want the mayor's office to have an excuse?” Came the almost mimicking mock tone of Fangmeyer as he raised a challenging smirk. Judy shook her head with a sigh. “Alright, so this-” he raised a small gun in his hand, an almost toy like dart gun reinforced with polycarbonate that was painted blue and yellow to promote a non-lethal and non-threatening appearance.”-is your standard backup response weapon. It fires-”

 

“Single manual load non-lethal distilled neurotoxin darts that -when used- inject a small dose into a suspect's body. The neurotoxin is then absorbed into localized muscle tissue of the struck surface where the dart impacts them. Safety features include the liquid darts rapid expiration time when exposed to the air meaning temporary functional loss of control of the impacted targets limbs and higher motor functions. This also means that vast majorities of the toxin carried through the bloodstream will not be potent enough to cause heart palpitations problems with a majority of species.” The rapid fire response from an already excited Judy seemed to sate the required oral study of the subject matter of the standard issue officers lineup.

 

“Good, and what else.”

 

Judy took in a long breath, “It also means repeat darts on a target is strictly prohibited as multiple doses of the toxin could easily be enough to cause serious nerve damage and of course the seizure of the targets major functional organs including primarily their heart. Larger targets may require multiple darts based on body mass index charts that are supplied with the manual of the gun, taught during officer training at the academy and to be review in required re-iteration courses every sixth month across all precincts of zootopia. Darts are also required to be stored securely so as to prevent malfunctioning injection ports and possible ruptures that could cause oxygen exposure to the darts reservoir causing it to become neutralized and ineffectual. Oxygen reactive agents in the liquid will denote this fact by changing the color from a translucent green to a foggy blue, any dart that even slightly resembles this color are to be turned in for recycling and replaced for active ones.” she finished with a slight choked huff.

 

Fangmeyer stared for a good appraising moment before nodding and lowering his larger paw to her. “Alright, now the gun you will be using today is very real however the darts are practice ones and will be filled with a weighted water to attempt to emulate a real darts trajectory as accurately as possible. The shooting part of your recertification test will have three phases. The first will be free standing ten yards, the second will be moving target at six yards and the final with be emergency response five yards at which time you will be queued at a time to turn, acquire your target and attempt to neutralize them with a dart. Obstacles may be applied to this test at my leisure including objects that may hinder your view and availability of the targets surface for impact or even emulated hostages. You are required to maintain an accuracy of no less than 85% to pass this portion of the test.” He opened the paw and Judy readily took the emulative weapon. Another lowered paw accompanied it with a small box of test darts. As she approached the yellow and black thatched firing line of the weapons shooting range she saw the Small L.E.D. displays clearly identified that current firing pattern in small pulsing flashes.  _ Certification phase 1, freehand 10 yard. _ Just off the right hand side was a dry erase board that held simple measured records. The first category was  _ Precision Shooting _ that had the freshly inked name of Officer Snarlof at ninety-seven points, just below that the name Officer Hopps at ninety-six points.

 

“What, why did no one tell me?” Judy groaned looking back as she did to Fangmeyer who still wore a cocky grin as he followed her gesture to the competitive board.

 

“Me? Tell miss wonder rabbit she finally lost her place on the leaderboard, not likely.” He chided as the two approached the shooting stall, the dry erase board just beside that one with just barely enough light to illuminate a much dryer ink. The  _ Tac Response Shooting  _ that had their quickest officers in a row. Fifth place by Sergeant Fangmeyer himself at eighteen and fifty-sixth seconds, fourth place by Officer Delgato at seventeen and ninety-fifths seconds, third place by -her partner- Officer Wolford at -a once record holding- seventeen and a tenth seconds. But then there was the league all their own. The intense rivalry for the silver and gold position for the fastest of precincts fast; Judy with silver at an incredible fifteen and eighty-sixths seconds. A proud moment to remember. Her smile shrank a little at the untouched ink in first; Officer Wilde - Fifteen and eighty-third seconds, a moment he would hold over her head for a month without any semblance of sportsmanlike behavior after that, Judy could also remember the hustle in that challenge that had her buying the vulpines coffee for a week, a mistake she tried to correct in her competitive nature with nightly attempts at the record without any results, she had to admit that she was still very proud of the fox that managed to so entirely turn his life around.

 

“Hopps?” came the voice that tore her attention back to the range, “You still with me?” Fangmeyer asked.

 

“Yea, sorry.”

 

“Alright, freehand ten yards, you are aiming at the center mass of the suspect.” Fangmeyers hand readied on the button that would que the automated machinery to lower the target and cue the test to begin. She readied the pistol, lining it up as if it were her first day at the academy, pride in how it seemed to be coming back to her like riding a bicycle. “Three!” She measured her breaths, “Two!” she held the dart gun tightly between her sweating paws, “One!” she widened her eyes ready for the final moment.

 

BEEEEP! Came the sound of the machine, it lowered the paper target that was locked against a board behind it. The shape of a badger, red target over its core, Judy pulled the trigger and the darts mechanism let it fly. She was a machine as she loaded the next round and loosed the dart in quick succession in a series of five, each raised, aimed through her right eye and loosed from the pull of a trigger.

 

\---

 

The elevator door opened with an electronic  _ bing  _ as it did. The two officer walked back into the open area of Precinct one’s entrance hall. Judy walked beside her coworker with a distraught expression as she looked over the paper in hand. “Eighty-five percent… I got an eighty-five percent!” she groaned incessantly, earning the small chuckle of the large tiger.

 

“Come on Hopps, you passed. I’ll put in the paper work and you will be issued a non-lethal sidearm, you should be happy that you’re another step closer to being back on the beat.” He said with a positive tone as he -in effect- hip checked the disappointed rabbit startling her out of her stupor.

 

“Yea, I guess. But I used to be such a good shot!” She began gesticulating in disatisfaction as she slapped the offending paper as if the act would help ease her annoyance. “I barely passed, if you hadn't-”

 

“-Hadn't what?” Fangmeyer said mechanically as he looked from side to side for any in ear shot. “Hadn't stood there and do nothing to affect the outcome of your recertification test, any allegations to the contrary are purely speculative and defamatory.” He said in continually more mechanical tone.

 

“Right, sorry Fangmeyer.” Judy said with a thankful nod, “Just expected more of myself, you know?” the two stopped just near the stairs off the left side of the foyer.

 

“Yea, I know. You’re just rusty Officer Hopps, you’ll get back in the swing of things in no time, promise. Now, we’re a bit early but I believe you have an appointment, catch you later.” He nodded before turning towards the special operations room. The steps on the rounded stairway were taken quick one after the next, the balcony that paralleled the wall also overlooked the impressive entrance hall of Zootopias prestigious police headquarters. Along the line of offices were the benchmarks of administrative rooms of the building. The first and foremost was Chief Bogos office, followed by rooms for budgeting, MR and eventually her stop. In front of her was a pig worker finishing up the final touches on the doors display which read  _ Dr. Thomas Hector, PHD - Counselling _ . The bored expression of the pig janitor as he passed her without even the slightest show of acknowledging her existence as he did.

 

The room was vacant, bathed in the morning light off the east side as it cascaded through the massive windows along the wall that gave an amazing view of the walking paths just outside past the one way glass. Half filled display cases, an assortment of elegant furnishings and a massive grandfather clock riddled the stereotypical psychiatrists space. As Judy walked the room the first display case offered some insight into the mammal that was paramount to her final step in finally returning to the beat. The common figure in each of the displayed pictures was a large boer goat,  _ Thomas,  _ Judy readily surmised him from his general brown furred appearance and short upright horns. She knew it to be him as the most common factor between the images, him with others within the different photos, him in graduation robes that matched her own college colors of Zootopia University . A trophy for a medium mammal regional championship wrestling competition from 1985 showed the same goat in the first place position of the podium, the trophy had a series of bronze, silver and golden medals draped from it. Beside that were acceptance letters and finely embroidered parchments marking the accomplishments of the precincts newest councillor.

 

BANG! Echoed the loud noise of the office door flying open and hitting into the stopper on the wall. Judy turned with a start, the creature backing into the room as he turned now facing her. She could make out the cloven fingers of his hands but otherwise the stack of boxes he held obscuring him as he clumsily shuffled from the door towards the nice but old desk off to the rooms right. He deftly placed dropped the boxes onto an open place on the desk. With a gruff sigh he turned and stopped mid step. The young image that she had formulated was quickly disproven, browns faded and replaced with white fur along the man's face with slightly tired sagging skin, eyes behind a set of glasses, his horns gone from from the top of his head and what could be best described as a “beer gut” in place of the once muscular wrestler.

 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t see you there,” He apologized quickly moving over to her with an outstretched hand, “Missss-”

 

“Hopps, Officer Hopps, pleasure to meet you.” Judy said with a nod taking the goats hand and shaking it with a willed professionalism.

 

“Oh, watch the grip. Strong hand,” he drolled with a deeply southern accent. “Names Dr Thomas Hector, you can call my Thomas or just Tom, heck Tommy works.” he chuckled with a deep laughter that shook his belly with a jovial leisure that immediately reminded her of Clawhauser. He laughed for a good moment before pausing, “Oh, Officer Hopps thats right, thats right. My first appointment of the day. Am I late?” He furrowed with a concerted focus of his eyes at the grandfather clock along the eastern wall.

 

“Oh no sir, I’m just early.”

 

“Ah, good. First day back I most certainly don’t want to make a habit of being late.” He chuckled again as he rounded the desk. “You are an eager one aren’t you. You have got to be at least a couple hours early.”

 

“Yes sir.” Judy began standing proudly in place as she did. “I didn’t want to be late and the range was opened up early this morning so I managed to get my re-certification test out of the way ahead of schedule. I don’t have any assignments until I get evaluated by a counselor so here I am.”

 

The goat adjusted the glasses along his somewhat bulbous nose and observed her with a stare that turned into a beady glare. It was close to dissolving her resolve before he smiled wide and broke into another bout of bellowing laughter. “Well far be it for Bogo to be wrong about you.” He laughed sitting back into the chair that offered a protested squeak as he did.

 

“Bogo? Sir?” Judy asked with a curious countenance.

 

“Ol’ Chief told me you were a gem in the rough, good new blood. Says you're a fine officer and a hard worker. Can’t say he is wrong if you’re showing up this early to a meeting with an appointment with a Psychiatrist.” He boomed with an excited tone that was unlike his elderly appearance.

 

Thomas opened a drawer of his desk and pulled out a file, licking his clovine finger and opening it deftly at he did. Judy felt another beam of pride that caused her to smile at the complement of the -otherwise harsh and unrelenting- police chief.

 

“Well my morning is still freed up. We can start the session now if you wanted?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Thomas looked about as convinced as the poorly self assured expression Judy wore. “Alright, take a seat and we’ll begin.” He motioned for a rather large chair beside his room, likely intended to seat much larger species than herself. As she sat down she noticed the goat counselor setting aside the manilla envelope, catching a glimpse of her academy photo in it and realizing that he had her personal file in preparation for his first patient, he offered a disarming smile as he moved his chair to face her direction. The sun beamed in from the windows just behind him, the tinting helping mitigate its brightness slightly. “Oh, the sun… sorry.” He gruffed getting up as he began sifting through more assorted things on his desk till “Ahha, here we are.” he proudly announced as a small remote in his hand quickly clicked, the tracked blinds of the window began to descend and darken the blaring light from the morning sun. “Better,” he announced before settling back into his chair and facing her again.

 

Several moments passed in silence, Judy felt the large chair growing uncomfortable in that awkward moment, “So, what do we do in one of these counseling session?”

 

“Have you ever attended a session with a counselor or psychologist before?”

 

“No.” Judy answered plainly.

 

With a nod the large goat sat forward with the usual protest of his chair as he put his hands together soft. “Well, as this is a first session it's my job to get a base understanding of your mental state. It's usually a good place to start by getting comfortable in my presence, we won’t cover much ground if you are very unwilling to discuss anything with me. So I’ll begin by telling you that, although I maintain an office in the precinct I am employed directly from Zootopias commision. Anything you say here is exclusively confidential and will not be shared with anyone barring any emergencies etcetera, as I am not employed directly by anyone in this building you should feel free to discuss anything with me even regarding other individuals in this building as none of them outrank me and I am not obligated to submit anything you say here to them for any reason.”

 

His tone was kindly, the drawl reminded her of a few of the times she had gone with her father out to-”Are you from Deerbrook County?” Judy asked. 

 

Thomas smiled warmly, “Ah a good ear, your file says you originate from Bunnyburrow.”

 

“Yea, grew up there.”

 

“Well then that sounds like a great place to start, I grew up in Deerbrook. Attended Hemingwarray College on a wrestling scholarship.”

 

“Oh, I saw a trophy in your cabinet.”

 

“Ah yes, regional championship. Took on this big ol ram in a bit of rivalry, finally beat him in the championships after losing to him the whole year, one of the proudest moments of my life.” He said warmly, recounting the scene with a tired sigh, “Time sure gets away from me, so what about you?”

 

“I grew up in Bunnyburrow. Attended Burrows Community College part time while helping out at the farm-”

 

“Farm?” he interrupted.

 

“Yea, Hopps Farm, my family's farm. Natural produce and products, we grow for a large amount of the population of Bunnyburrow and send some of our best produce to Zootopias market and restaurants for a steady income. Need to with a family of nearly three hundred.”

 

Judy felt her warm smile shrink as she noticed the complimentary notepad in the goats clutches as he wrote in tandem with what she said. “A large family on a nice farm in the great valley of the Burrows. I visited there a couple times in the early part of my internship, great place to live, calm and relaxed.”

 

“Too calm,” Judy added. “You interned at Bunnyburrow?”

 

He nodded, “Yes ma’am. while I was still attending for my doctorate in medicine.”

 

“Medicine?” Judy began, “I thought you were a counselor?”

 

This seemed to catch the goat off guard. “Bogo didn’t tell you anything about me before sending you to my office?”

 

“No sir.”

 

He gave a disconcerted look before shrugging. “Well I used to work in Precinct one as an attending medical forensics specialist, I was the assistant before the previous medical examiner retired. From that point on I was the station's primary specialist for conducting autopsies. I attended Zootopia U during that time as a part time professor and took classes towards earning my masters in Psychology so that I could also officially offer psychological profiles alongside my examination reports on the victim and their murderer.”

 

“Murder was that common?” She asked.

 

“That was some time ago, you have to remember that Zootopia was a MUCH different place back in the day. It sure has come a long way since then, but back then murder was a much more common crime. Anyway I eventually retired and moved out passed Outback Island. Returned to the city a couple weeks back and Bogo offered me a job. Told him I wasn’t interested in taking over the examiner's position again and he instead offered me a more relaxed position as a counselor, just not interested in dealing with the bodies you know? It breaks ya down after a while so I accepted on account of I met the requirements for the position with my masters from before. Anyway, that's how I ended up here. Let's continue, on the subject of education your file says that you attended Zootopia U same as me?”

 

“Online.”

 

“Online?” he inquired.

 

“Yes sir, I attended Zootopia U’s Online degree program for a Bachelor's in Criminal Justice after obtaining my Associates in Business from Burrows Community College. I applied and was granted a scholarship for their online program.”

 

“Ah congratulations, why did you end up a cop if you have a college degree?”

 

“That's a bit of the longer story.” She said timidly with a shrug but only received a nod and an encouraging gesture to continue from the counselor. “I didn't always know what I wanted to be.” She again caught him writing something down. “When I was in elementary we were practicing this play about the diversity of the species in the Burrows. I just didn’t like it though, it just focused on what each of us was good at and how our species were each good at specific tasks,” Judy looked over the dulled claws of her hands. “I just wanted to be something other than another carrot farming rabbit.”

 

“Growing carrots is a noble profession.”

 

Judy rolled her eyes, “That's what my dad says.”

 

“So is working for the police, which is why I left Deerbrook to pursue a career working with them.” He added with an assuring smile.

 

“About one week from when the play was set to take place and we were rehearsing in my teacher -Mrs. Amadio- an armadillo’s class, my friend Bobby Catmull, a cougar kid, was playing and got stuck up in a tall tree in front of the building. We called the police but when he tried to get down he got scared and instinctively climbed further up to the thinner branches higher in the trees canopy.” It was Judys turn to recount her story vividly. “Everyone was panicking including our teacher as the branch he was on began to give way. I noticed the laser pointer our teacher used when directing and drawing attention to things for the class. I took the laser pointer, I used it to make Bobby forget about his fear of how high up on the tree he got and encourage him down by having him chase its dot.”

 

“Quick thinking and a clever idea.”

 

“That's what the officer that arrived on the scene said. He stuck one of those cheap little golden badge stickers to my dress that said ‘Junior Deputy ZPD’ and said I would make a good officer one day... it just sorta stuck with me. The tiger officer told me, ‘This is Zootopia, where anyone can be anything.’ so I decided I would be a police officer.”

 

“Why did you spend that time in college instead of joining the Academy right out of highschool then?”

 

“At the time, anything below medium sized mammals weren’t allowed to hold positions in the police force due to their physical requirements.” Thomas began nodding.

 

“Oh, I always forget that, soo.”

 

“-Lionhearts ‘Mammal Inclusion Initiative’ was put into place and I joined the moment it was official.”

 

“Ah, that explains joining the Academy when you were twenty-three. well at least you have that to fall back on whenever you retire.” It went quiet again as Thomas continued to write in the small notebook, occasionally adjusting his ill fitting glasses as he did. Judy felt the time tick but in the metronome like rhythm of the grandfather clock's hand clicking as it went from the corner of the room just beside the display, she was surprised by just how much time had flown bye since she first got to the room, early near an hour already having passed.

 

“Alright, sounds like we're all set.”

 

“What?!” Judy said with surprise, “But, we haven’t even gotten to why I left active duty for several months.”

 

“Did you want to talk about that?”

 

“We don’t have to?” She asked, Thomas’ expression softened.

 

“We don’t have to address that during the first session if you don’t feel comfortable with it, it's not always the best thing to dive right into the heaviest subject.”

 

Judy instinctively rubbed at the ghost of pain in her thigh as she recalled that unforgettable morning and just what all a few seconds could cost her life. “Don’t we have to?” She began, “for my psychological evaluation.” Her tone softened nervously.

 

“No.” He said plainly.

 

“We don’t?”

 

“No,” he stated flatly again. “This whole session is relatively arbitrary if you think about it.” He laughed lightly.

 

Judy was caught by surprise at this, tilting her head with a furrow of her brows. “What do you mean?”

 

Thomas hopped out of his seat with a stretch as he did. “Well this session is primarily for show. Bogo didn’t tell you?”

 

Judy shook her head with a similar expression of confusion, “Ah, well he must really like you to then.” the older goat began scratching at the underside of his neck. “He wants you back on the beat, so this session is almost entirely to appease the higher ups and pencil pushers.” He chortled in that same deeply bellowing laughter that seemed to resonate from his portly gut that shook as he did.

 

“Soo… I passed?” Judy asked cautiously.

 

“Darlin’ you passed all those years ago when you helpped that Bobby kid out a’ that tree, when you saved all those innocent mammals from Bellwether. Ain't no way Bogos gonna let an officer like that slip through his hoofs. If he's willing to ask me to ignore anything I hear in this session then that already tells me enough to know you belong on the beat.”

 

Judys ears stood on end with excitement as she shot out of the chair. “Yes!” She proudly declared. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

 

“Ahh, ah, ah.” he began wagging his finger. “I do have to prescribe something for you however.” He began holding a small prescription pad that he quickly began to scrawl on.

 

“Oh, I’m fine I really don’t need-” He tore the top most piece of paper handing it to her. Judy looked over the small piece of paper. “Is this a workout schedule?”

 

“Sure is, figure the least I can get out of this is a jogging partner.” He smiled walking her towards the door. “I’m old school, if Bogo wanted his officers hopped up on  _ this _ or  _ that _ antidepressant then he hired the wrong goat for the job. As for me, I’m gonna take full advantage of the free gym the precinct offers and will gladly abuse my powers to get a free workout partner. Figure it could really help out your mood. From what I read in your file looks like you could use a workout after all the down time. Though probably not as bad as I could.” He slapped the front of his stomach as it shook, earning a small, barely contained giggle from herself. “Whaddya say? Jog with me in the mornings or i’ll unfairly mark you fas incapable of handling the responsibilities of an officer.”

 

“You’re blackmailing me?” Judy still couldn’t help but laugh at the humorous new addition to precinct one.

 

“Sure am.”

 

“Alright, guess I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

“Good,” he walked back to his desk. “Then I’ll get these papers squared away with Mammal relations and send psych eval results to legal so that you are cleared for any certification requiring them. Now, as for me I have a few more boxes to bring in.” He smiled warmly and nodded. Judy had to admit the day still kept looking up for her and even the simple story of why she wanted to be an officer left her feeling alot lighter about the things that made her feel down for so long.

 

“Doctor Thomas.” Judy stopped him as he began for the door.

 

“Hm” He offered with a turn.

 

“Are we going to have more sessions like this?” She began.

 

He shrugged and chuckled a small bit again, “Only if you feel like it would help. That's what I’m hired to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is this little swift drabble. This one just sorta flowed out better then I thought, it was never Alpha read or Beta read or edited either but I think it turned out well, kinda hope that means my writing style has improved and I sorta just wanted this one to not be mitigated by a reader. People already generally have a low opinion of this fic so I figured it would be best served as a way, away from the usual pacing of my writing. I hope you all like it, I know this one can be a bit slow but its not meant to be all action, it really intended to address the mental state of Judy barring event that are so ominously referred to quietly from its past. Bleh, bleh, bleh, here I go with long author notes again. Nobli away!


	5. Another Missing Mammal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy has passed and is back on the beat, however she can't join the Whistle case that she so desperately wants to. The very case that investigates the criminals who cost her, her partner. But first the pencil pushers and suits over at city hall will have to waste their time. Until then she is assigned another missing mammal case, it couldn't' possibly be any more complicated then the last... right?

TWAF Chapter 5: Another Missing Mammal

  
  


“Assignment.” Responded the voice on the other side of the door Judy stood in front of with her hand poised to knock.

 

She unlatched the door as it squeaked open with the slow motion, “Sir?”

 

“Assignment Hopps, missing mammal. Right up your alley.” Came the Chief's voice across the room at his desk without missing a beat.

 

“How did you know it was me Chief.”

 

“Only handful of officers that don’t already have assignments for the day. You should have seen the look on the janitor's face when he was coming to clear trash and I told him he had an assignment.” Bogo smirked with a small chuckle to himself.

 

Judy continued into the dark room, Bogo seeming to always have the blinds down over the windows. “You have an assignment for me?”

 

“Correct, you and Wolford have a missing mammal case that came in last night.”

 

“Sir, I was under the impression I would be joining the investigation into the Whistle case when I passed my assessments?” Judy approached cautiously.

 

“Correct officer, I just got emails regarding your shooting re-certification and your psychological evaluations. Both passed-” He raised his head from the paper work that currently demanded his time to stare through his pair of reading glasses at the small unassuming rabbit just past his desk. “-and that your shooting performance was seen to be lacking in expectation.” He raised a brow.

 

“Heh, sorry sir. A little rusty but I did pass. Shouldn’t I be on that case? They still lack an additional unit that's registered K-9.”

 

Bogo slipped shut the folder in his hands, his raised brow sinking as he removed his glasses from the end of his snout. “Yes Hopps, and you will be. But,” he raised a single finger in contestation of Judys immediate excitement. “This tagger one you had was supposed to last you at least a couple days while the paperwork for your evaluations and shooting test went through with the mayor's office. Since the shooting test was only a re-certification it passes the moment it comes across my desk, however the psychological evaluation signed off by Doctor Thomas will have to pass through the city since counseling is city funded and required by the mayor's office. So I’m giving you something to do for the day.” Bogo returned his attention to the folder with a drab bored expression as he opened it back to where he was, “Spend the day chasing the usual teen runaway angels on this one and then when you are reassigned to the Whistle investigation you and your partner will pass off your findings to a rookie who will take over for you. Now you are back on city time, get to it Officer” 

 

Judy smiled glibly, excitement oozing from the rabbit as she darted for the door, “Yes sir!”

 

“Oh and Hopps!” he called out right as she was closing the door.

 

“Yes, Chief?”

 

He raised his head, “Congratulations and again, welcome back to the beat.”  He smiled genuinely with an approving nod.

 

“Thanks Chief.” And she was gone.

 

\---

 

“So who are we searching for?” Wolford said from the seat on the right, “Green.”

 

“I can see the light.” Judy responded as the car shifted forward through the t-section. “Files on the dash,” she remarked keeping her eyes set on the road as they continued onwards. Wolford gave a dramatic sigh as he reached up for the aforementioned item, opening it deftly as he did.

 

“Kids in highschool on the upper west side of Steam street, single mother, deceased father. Mother turn in the missing mammal report?”

 

“Yup, said he's been missing and no contact for forty-eight… light,” she finished as they passed into the massive tunnel that connected their route into the rainforest district. Wolford in line turning on a reading light to continue over the file as they drove through the reasonably darkened tube.

 

“Why wait so long, two days is a long time to misplace your child.” Wolford shook his head with disappointment.

 

“She's a working mother with a teenager in one of the busiest part of the rainforest district.” Judy defended.

 

Wolford chirped a small chuckle, “Still, you would figure if she cares enough to put in a police report she would be responsible enough to keep an eye on him and not lose him in the first place.” Wolford judged as he flipped carelessly through the file.

 

“Sure are quick to judge, give the woman a break, partner.”

 

“Left here,” Wolford said pointing at a nearly blind turn quickly on approach that was difficult to manage for the non-nocturnal species even with the outlining yellow lights that lit the path.

 

“I see it,” Judy responded turning on her blinker and merging into the appropriate lane.

 

“Why should I give the lady a break, file says the father was a deadbeat drug pusher. Not exactly the best conditions to raise a kid.”

 

“Maybe you should read more of that file then, alleges that the drugs sales were used to pay for-”

 

“-Her chemo.” Wolford managed through an embarrassed tone.

 

“Not everyone still has a mother and a father to keep their little ones in check like you buddy.” Judy began, as if on cue the tunnel ended to the momentarily blinding light of the tall regions canopy. “And it's not always cause the dad's a deadbeat, not everyone is  _ Wolfords _ little perfect nuclear family.” Judy chidded.

 

“Yea, yea. I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize to me, lets just try to do right by her.” Judy said as the cruiser rattled lightly over the rougher terrain the region was known for, taxes each year having to repair the warlogged roadways of that district were a regular cause for concern.

 

“Kids name is Joseph Anders.”

 

Judy nodded, “File says the kid is named after his father and shares his nickname, so we’ll be searching for a kid by the name of Joey.”

 

“Junior, tall stag species. We’re here.” Wolford pointed across at some deeply carved apartments off their left side, Judy nodded. “Alright, lets hope the mom can give us something to help find her boy.” He finished as the two pulled alongside the road to park, unbuckling exiting their vehicle…

 

“Anything car 391?” cracked the voice of Wooly across the cruisers center console.

 

“Negative car 112, warehouses are quiet. Moving to the next position.” Responded the more confident voice of the precincts premier wolf; Snarlof.

 

\---

 

Barely two-hundred yards away, a set of lethal yellow orbs whose centers dilated to the point of resembling needles watched a patrolling black and white police cruiser. Intently monitoring from behind the tinted lenses of a pair sunglasses. He waited with the same patience of a motionless predator amidst a stalk, finally his motionless observation was paid off when the high visibility vehicle came to life and drove forward out of his line of sight, the day was now on.

 

“We’re clear,” Michael announced as he waved back behind the warehouse. The whole building came to life in a well orchestrated flow, the structures large frontal doors were thrown open revealing the active criminal enterprise of that region that had gone unnoticed all that time. A pair of large moving trucks revved to life and pulled forward onto the concrete. The fox enforcer reached up grabbing onto a part of the last truck as it passed him, one of over a dozen mammals hanging from assorted places on the singular truck. “Alright boys, tighter patrol pattern today, we have five hours so I’m expecting double time you understand?” A statement more than a question that was received with overly accented nods from the day crew of enterprising smugglers. Word of the bloody nature that the newly prevailed fox enforcer handled dissidence was already widely understood at the warning word of who they thought was their boss; Bobby.

 

All hands, hooves, paws were on deck as the trucks skillfully threaded through the tightly packed buildings as they made their way dock side on the western front. The end of the short path was their daily routine, dock workers were already setting up. Large rhinos and elephants were already offloading the small garbage barge that had been retrofitted for their new income source.

 

The well oiled smuggling machine that was Bobby's crew went to work, each taking to their task in short order. Orderly and efficient as the day crew went about the usual task of taking the crates that were offloaded and taking the overly sized crates back to their trucks.

 

“Hey Ozwald, always on time.” Bobby greeted the captaining elephant the smiled down to the small weasel.

 

“Always am Bobby, got the money?”

 

Bobby mockingly gave a show of faux offense, “Of course, who do you take me for?” He said as he pulled a stack of cash from his pocket of large bills.

 

Michael did what he always did, he watched from the sidelines making sure everyone was in order.

 

“We’re looking at a large order today, boss said we're in for seven-thousand kilos.” The massive wall of an elephant nodded.

 

“Better hope your boss isn’t getting bigger then his britches with an order this big. Well beyond criminal possession with these number you know.” The bellowing tone of the elephant with his massive hooves in his pockets resonated with concern.

 

Bobby just waved his hand dismissively, “Boss knows what hes doing, our numbers are through the roof. Alright here you go captain, pleasure doing business.” The weasel lieutenant said holding up a mass of money, the first signs of a smile across the large species face.

 

“As always, good doing business with you Bobby, we’ll be back nex-”

 

“Wait, stop.” Came the border, gravelly tone of a mammal whose voice instantly stilled the blood of the weasel.

 

“Hmmm?” Drolled the massive elephant.

 

Michael approached the two just off their left sides with the sun to his back lighting across the upper layer of the fresh tarmac. “We’re short two-hundred and fifty kilos,” the fox confidently proclaimed.

 

The elephant simply shook his head, “Wrong little fox, we weigh all our stock before and after delivery. You bought seven-thousand, if you want two-hundred and a half more you can buy it.”

 

Michael just curled his lips and shook his head a single time with his hands laced into his pocket with a sharp smirk. “Nope,” he tisked. “Water-logged crate last tuesday, the whole batch was unsalvageable. So you’re giving us another two-fifty and there better not be more water damaged ones?”

 

Ozwald looked from the fox then back to the concertabley nervous expression of the weasel he was still standing in front of. Then he did something that worried the rest of the day crew… he laughed. “HA ha ha,” he chortled loudly through his sea choked trunk. “Little fox, you make me laugh,” he announced. Bobby could well have been sweating bullets as he and the rest of the crew of criminals that were loading crates stopped, hyper aware of the now simplest motions the fox exhibited in place of his disappointment, a growing concern for their safety of late. “And just who's going to make me?” Smirked the massive mammal as he squared up to the fox with his massively imposing structure. The sea crew had joined in the silence that formed in the tense air between the two mammals now.

 

Michael didn’t appear afraid. No, from what the crew knew about him they were afraid of the more apt description of excitement that graced his features now as he looked up at the captain and removed his sunglasses-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as the previous one, I'm trying out this "No alpha/beta readers/editors" thing and here is another quick chapter for you. This might be my shortest chapter to date at sub 2,000 words numbers. However as writing this it was slated to hit 5 scene shifts by 3,000 words and I didn't think that would read well. So I'm sorry if the scenes feel poorly made, they were expanded and the additional scenes were moved to chapter 6 and shrunk. So if this looks like a bad chapter I apologize for that.
> 
> However, chapter 6 is one I hinted at for several months for several reasons so I hope it comes across well, anyway tell me what you think of the characters so far? First attempts at OCs, Michael might be a little under developed so far but hes getting there as a villain, tell me what you think in the comments of this story so far?


	6. A Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary means to summarize correct? Then in a sentence, 'There was a Fox.' That would be the continued theme here... enjoy.

TWAF Chapter 6: A Fox

  
  


The suspension of the large truck shook from side to side with old damp, squeaky springs as a pair of large sheep heaved the next ply boarded crate into place among the dozens of others. The chain continued as they left from the small ramp leading into the box cabin and the next set hoisted a similarly shaped box, one by one they matched the crates to wherever they would fit until no more could take up the space.

 

“Alright, that one's full move it out. Second crew you really need to pick up the pace.” Michael announced. As much as he still  _ encouraged _ them to move faster, he was noticeably in a better mood though no one was certain if that was their pace or the poor word choice of the smuggling captain earlier who now nursed his sores and wounds back on his boat.

 

Rain began a pattering pace against the concrete since the common theme of clouds rolled in that afternoon. Everything darkened as their clothes grew heavier with a layer of the heavy canopies downpour, hardly distinguishable with a pour from the clouds or the rain from the areas artificial system. The first vehicle, having reached  its maximum volume quickly saw its crew lock up, mount up from wherever they could hold on and head out in short order. Michael waved them on as they headed back for the warehouse.

 

“First crews already headed back, you guys gonna let them show you up like that?” He mocked, unceremoniously handing his clipboard to his weasel boss; Bobby.

 

The once confident and cocky weasel had made an understandable one-eighty since finding out the unusual hobby of his enforcer. “Get the last few loaded up!” he shouted out in a louder voice, a frail attempt to maintain whatever semblance of authority he still clung to. “Seven-thousand-two-hundred and fifty kilos. Haha, boss is gonna be happy about this shipment, largest one he's taken through the rainforest since we started back in last october.” He chuckled proudly, but Michael didn’t look as proud of their little accomplishment.

 

“Last one Bobby!” replied the older goat as he levied the last -now soaked- crate into the space at the front of the large box truck.

 

“Good, good. Seal it down and take it back to-”

 

“Bobby.” The tone brought with it the fox's claws along his shoulder quickly turning him around.

 

The beating of the wind and rain wasn’t alone as they each picked up in the white noise they offered against concrete, river and sheet metal of the surrounding buildings. Droplets evaporated across the hood of the large black and white striped cruiser that pulled into place just in front of the crew. The vehicle's lights suddenly flicking on casting the whole criminal crew into a heavy bright light. The side of the car had a few designations;  _ K-9, Nocturnal  _ and finally  _ Unit 411. _

 

\---

 

“Dispatch this is cruiser four-eleven.” The canine officer; Wolford said from the passenger seat he lounged in opposite of Judy as he depressed the radio button.

 

A short bout of radio static occurred, “Ten-two(Good Signal,) car four-eleven, go ahead.”

 

Judy meanwhile maintained the wheel, her preference to drive. The wipers on the windshield going at a good pace, keeping up with the scheduled downpour just overhead on the west side of the rainforest district along the border of the canals.

 

“We just finished getting statements from the mother on the missing mammal case were assigned. Relocating to  _ Steam Street _ , sending updated ten-twenty(Location). Can I get an update on patrols in the area?” He finished unlatching the button again.

 

“Ten-four(Affirmative) car four-eleven. Sending updated routes to your cruiser.”

 

“Appreciate that Clawhauser, ten-three(End Transmission.)”

 

“Thats a ten-four, good luck you two. Let's hope your track record for solving missing mammal cases remains,.”

 

Judy shook her head with a small smile as she turned down Tujunga, the lower elevation had her looking up at a familiar tree estate that she knew a jaguar acquaintance to live in.

 

Wolford just shrugged putting the handset back onto the device, “Well I sure hope he's wrong.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Well, your record with missing mammal cases usually winds up containing massive plots against civilians and corrupt mayors.”

 

“That was one time.”

 

“Yea, and that one missing mammal case was linked to two corrupted mayors. One with the them unlawfully detaining afflicted mammals of assorted species and denying them proper treatment. Then turns out it was all part of Bellwethers plan to misrepresent the predators in the city to stir up support against them. Two massive corruption rings and massive plots in a single case is a two point ratio. Means if you had a case that didn’t have one you would still have a one point ratio you know.” He mocked as he rested his hands against the back of his head.

 

Judy rolled her eyes again at her partner's antics as she gently pulled the car to the right to follow a path through the narrower sheet metal structures. “Well, then let's hope that Clawhauser is wrong-” Judy stopped, staring forward as she lightly pressed the brake.

 

“Than what Hopps?” Wolford was slower to the uptake as he sat up from his lounged position to stare out through the forward glass. Judy turned on the lights on cue, the blurred image of close to six or so mammals caught in the headlights staring down the squad car. Each one bore the same recognizable appearance of a criminal caught in the act and they were already dead set on what they would do next by the time Judy reached for the mic again.

 

“ZPD-” she barely managed by the time each of the assorted species sprang into action. Their truck kicked to life with its exhaust rattling as it puffed a black cloud of smoke. There at the head of the mob, there was a fox; the only stoic, stationary creature that didn’t seem scared, alarmed in any way as he stared their vehicle down. Yellow eyes against the monotonous greys of everyone else's blurred, frantic movements around him. Judy knew that the windshield was tinted and the overcast skies wouldn’t allow him to see her but still something in her skipped a beat as he snarled unwavering with the damp hairs of the visible fur around his neck sticking on end. In an instant the dangerous creature turned away from her gesturing towards the truck as he did. She couldn’t hear what they were saying from inside the car but she could tell that he wielded the authority as the truck's driver nodded, he quickly grabbed the weasel and disappeared around the next narrow path behind the warehouse that hid them in its shadow only moments prior.

 

“Hopps!”

 

Judy nearly jumped at the loud sound of her partner already springing into action, opening his door. “I’ll pursue the big wigs on foot, you follow the truck and call in backup.” He said on his way out of the vehicle. “ZPD, hands up!” He ordered as he followed the two, Judy followed suit, putting the squad car into drive, her vehicle's tires skid for a moment with the present rainwater that covered the pavement in between the docks and the connected warehouses. With a flick of a switch on the center console the red and blue lights blared to life and began flashing, the sirens belting out loud, unmistakable tones as her heart beat kicked into a similar gear in her chest.

 

“Ten-eighteen(Urgent). Dispatch this is car four-eleven with a code ten-forty-three(In pursuit). I repeat in pursuit, currently eastbound within the warehouses along the river on Steam Street. Ten-sixty(Suspicious Vehicle) suspects in a transport vehicle, medium large mammal size, brown in color. Suspects fled on arrival without warning, possible ten-sixty-four(Crime In Progress).” Judy yelled through the available coms. Catching up to the already speeding vehicle was pretty easy, her squad car having no difficulty exceeding the fleeing truck’s pace, the way it shook and how desperately the mammals held to it, the vehicle wasn’t likely to be empty.

 

“Dispatch to transmitting vehicle requesting ten-nine(Say again). You sound out of breath.” Clawhauser response from the other end. Judy rolled her eyes at the request for retransmission.

 

“Ten-four(Affirmative,) car four-eleven to dispatch and available units, pursuit of fleeing vehicle. Suspicious activity at the Steam warehouses. Officer Wolford is pursuing two suspects on foot, one weasel and one fox. I’m pursuing a fleeing vehicle, backup requested.” Judy echoed through the mic again, as fast as her heart was beating the truck in front of her didn’t actually offer much in the way of escaping. However she knew its weight would be impossible to stop with her vehicle and once it joined public roads the danger grew substantially.

 

“Ten-four car four-eleven, this is car three-ninety-one responded to request for backup. Ten-seventeen(Enroute) from Precipitation Street, ten-twenty-six(ETA) five minutes out.”

 

“Ten-four car four-eleven, car nine-ninety also responding ten-seventeen. Three minutes out at Fog Street.” Came a more booming voice in the form of the tank himself; Mchorns radio as it crackled over the center console.

 

“Dispatch to all cars responding to scene in Canal and Rainforest area. Pursuit of suspect vehicle due eastbound along Steam Street, car four-eleven is currently eyes on suspect vehicle. All units please clear coms and Ten-zero(Use caution). Dispatch to car four-eleven, you are now on open channel, please retransmit in regards to suspects on foot.” Clawhausers voice grew more serious, about as serious as a moment would allow with the image of the portly cheetah in all their heads but Judy didn’t lack for the serious nature needed for the moment.

 

“Ten-four Dispatch, ten-two all vehicles. Officer wolford is currently on foot pursuing two suspects still located around the warehouse-”

 

Suddenly the channel was taken over by the sounds of heavy breathing, “Officer Wolford to all available units-PUT THE WEAPON DOWN!” The coms clicked off and grew silent as all officers across the transmitters remained silent. “Ten-thirty(Danger,) suspect has a knife and hostage-SIR PLEASE PUT THE KNIFE DOWN NOW!”

 

“Car Nine-ninty this is Dispatch, you are being rerouted for a ten-thirty-three(Need immediate assistance) on Officer Wolfords location, gps position being transmitted now.” Judy felt her hand tighten over her radio handle. Her eyes still dead set on the truck in front of her that finally managed an access gate to the main road, its large size rocked from side to side as it continued without much hesitation onto the civilian roadway.

 

The radio crackled in static for a moment, “Ten-four Dispatch, ten-seventeen.” Mchorn finished quickly.

 

Judy focused more on the quickly accelerating speed of her pursuit on the vehicle in front of her now that the more clear roadways allowed the large vehicle the chance to accelerate with less obstacles as were there on the docks before.

 

“Dispatch this is Officer Wolford at-” his radio began to scatter in its transmission, huffs could be heard through the it then bouts of silence and static, the mic continued to echo in random blips, Judy managing to make out the scattered sounds of heavy breaths and a physical altercation occurring and even pained snarls and yips.

 

Eventually the sounds of the scuffle tapered off into a silence.

 

\---

 

Hurried steps were difficult to distinguish with the rain all around the two, Michael grit his teeth and continued ahead. Alone he may have been able to lose the officer that was following him. As he looked back he knew that wasn’t the case, a terrified expression across his weasel bosses face and a sterner one maybe fifteen paces past him across the grey timber wolf that followed them. “Hurry Bobby!” He growled at the growing liability.

 

“I’m trying!” He yelled back as the two rounded a corner, “We can’t outrun him.” he managed through unhealthy heaves of breaths. He looked up to the nod that the enforcer offered, “Isn’t this what you are hired for?!” Bobby yelled back, the look the fox gave him with a smirk told him he had already made his mistake. He blinked as the deft fox already retrieved and deployed a blade into his opened hand, in short order he raised the weapon towards the would be coworker. “What are you-”

 

“Stop right there!” The large wolf boomed as he rounded the corner, stopping in place as the new situation expressed itself to him more clearly. Michael had the smaller weasel hoisted up in an arm with the other hand holding a knife against this throat.

 

“Not a step further Officer.” Michael spoke with a deeper, threatening tone. Wolford raised his tranq gun in response, leveling it to his eye and trained right on Michael whose body was concealed behind the available surface of the weasel. Wolford snarled in response knowing it didn’t matter, even a clear body shot wouldn’t be enough to down the fox before he had an opportunity to draw the weapon across the weasel suspects exposed neck.

 

“Officer Wolford to all available units-” Michael's smile widened along the length of his muzzle as the knife pressed further against his hostages throat, “PUT THE WEAPON DOWN!”

 

“What the hell are you doing Mike!” Bobbys complaint died in his throat as the knife pressed further to the point that the fur on his neck slowly stopped resisting the knife's pressure.

 

“Ten-thirty, suspect has a knife and hostage-” Michael made a show of how serious he was by pressing just hard enough to draw blood, Bobby stopped struggling and stopped any movement he was making. “SIR PLEASE PUT THE KNIFE DOWN NOW!” Wolford took a step forward with a renewed snarl as he tightened his grip around his gun. Two very serious predators stared each other down in that moment but Wolford saw no hesitation in the yellows that looked back at him, the fox squinted in such a way to almost… dare him.

 

“Put the tranq gun down officer and I’ll drop my knife.” Michael challenged with a raised eyebrow. Wolford took another step closer, the distance between the two naturally closing as he did. “Eh, don’t get any closer.” Wolford lowered his snarl with a huff, lowering his tranq as he did.

 

“Alright, alright just please… relax, don’t hurt him,” Wolford began in the time practiced art of attempted to disarm the situation. He nodded gladly as the fox across from him let his knife loosen its tension against the small weasels throat as he did. Despite the threat he approached slowly and cautiously. “Just listen, whatever you did I guarantee that murder will get you more time so please don’t be rash in what you do next.” Another step closer and another relaxing of the foxes knife hand against the weasel who remained as still as any metaphorical prey would be in their hunters teeth. The yellow eyed fox even began to relax his grip on the weasel slightly, Wolford lowering his right gun arm slightly more as he did along with the snarl across his snout. Adrenaline was still prevalent with each breath of any of the three from the wolf to the weasel to the fox, but something changed. As the fox eased his grip again a slight shake could be seen in his hands slight shake. He reached forward slowly, testing the distance as the fox made no move backwards. He could feel his own heart pounding as his hand slowly crept closer towards the knife with his other carefully poised hand with his tranq gun. Once his paw safely enclosed the fox's own and he moved it further from the weasels neck he felt a relief of the tension that was shared by the weasel. The smaller well dressed mammal was let go and fell to the ground with a plop. Wolford carefully reached up to his radio with his other hand, “Dispatch this is Officer Wolford at-” he didn’t even see the next motion as the nearly motionless fox's now freed hand suddenly swung. Similarly he hadn't seen the baton in his grip while it was tightly holding the now freed hostage.

 

The two immediately fell into a violent scuffle, Wolfords hand being smashed by the metal object and forcing him to drop the tranq gun with a yelped pain escaping his throat. He responded by yanking back at his clenched hand over the assailants own knife hand forcing him off balance.

 

It was a flurry of the world spinning and the two engaging in attacking the other however they could. Wolford snarled and managed to successfully yank the knife away from the fox and toss it aside, in about the same moment the baton collided with his side causing him exhale his breath through seething pain. By the time he was able to collect himself and what all had just happened since doubling over in pain, the knife had found its way back into his assailant's grip but with a new hostage. Wolford swallowed lightly at the steel pressed against his throat from the suspect that now remained sat on his back.

 

“Now, you are going to call off all of your friends alright?” The tone sounded calm and callus, even bored despite the threat it offered in the similar pressure to his throat that he offered to the weasel just moments earlier. Still the fox began to press the button on his radio expecting compliance.

 

“Kill him Mike!” Wolfords eyes shot open towards the weasel who only moments ago was the hostage, he knew better than to expect sympathy from a suspect but the call for his death was even less sympathetic than he expected.

 

“Shut up!” Michael snarled towards the smaller mammal before steeling his expression again. “Ahem, now if you would be so kind.” He said again pressing the button again.

 

The radio gave a small chirp in confirmation as Michael stared down expectantly at the officer. “Officer to all available units in pursuit.” The button depressed expectantly.

 

“Dispatch to Officer Wolford, your last transmission cut out, ten-nine on your current status?” The line took on static again. Wolford paused only for the fox on his back to warn with a pressure to his jugular again.

 

“Confirmed dispatch, I was in an altercation with one of the suspects, the fox one… he uhhh has a knife to my throat currently.” The button depressed again. The line went dead for a second or two, moments that felt substantially longer between the eerie quiet and the lethal set of yellow eyes that bore down on him or any movement he made.

 

A different voice came over the coms next, “Thats a ten-four officer Wolford, his demands?” the more intimidating voice of Chief Bogo now.

 

This time he removed the whole radio from its velcroed place on Wolfords shoulder.

 

“Ah, is that big blue himself?” He scoffed with a minimal chuckle. “Chief it's simple, I want all units to disregard their current pursuit on me or the truck. East, yea?” He said in a disgustingly singsong voice.

 

Again an eerie silence washed over the scene around them, Wolfords breaths taken in measure, Bobby, a blunt of broken nerves and the ice that was the form of Michael as he sat patiently. Finally a bellowed voice sounded across the radio, “Your word that no harm will come to my officer?” bogo managed barely from the other end of the transmitter.

 

Michael looked around a moment before snapping his fingers towards the stationary dart gun a few steps away. “Bring the tranq gun to me,” he whispered to his accomplice. Bobby, picking it up managed to hesitate a moment to approach the fox but otherwise quickly followed the order. “Ah, here we are; one standard issue tranq gun. Big blue, I’ll tell you what chief, my boys get clear and call me saying nothing's following them and your officer takes a nice short nap instead of a mean permanent one.” He smirked snapping his fingers towards the lieutenant again. “Call em and make sure.” He whispered over while the transmitter went quiet.

 

With his heart rate finally managing to slow and without the adrenaline the moments felt more grating on his nerves as Wolford waited. Fear still made itself known in the barely controlled pacing of his ragged breaths.

 

“You still there Officer?” crackled over the radio, Michael gave a cautioning expression as he lowered the radio to him.

 

“Yes sir, still alive.”

 

The other end of the radio gave another gruff exhale that belonged to only the bovine species. “Alright, we have a deal just let my officer go.” And with that the line cleared.

 

Several minutes passed with the awkward situation they were all in, save for the fox who seemed as unimpressed with the situation as a tod in school. A suddenly ecstatic Bobby finally chirped up, “Their clear!” He announced proudly.

 

“Good, gimme the tranq.” Michael said clearly, Bobby did so quickly. He gave no ceremony or complexity as he removed the dart by hand and jabbed it into the larger wolf's side immediately without even flinching at the pained sound he offered. “Now let's kill him,” Bobby said excitedly.

 

Wolford was out in a few seconds, Michael groaned as if an older mammal than he was while he stood up. “Nope,” he spoke clearly tossing the empty tranq gun away.

 

“What, but he saw us and everything? No witnesses.” Bobby smiled with a devilish grin.

 

“Don’t be stupid Bobby, the cruiser caught a good look with its dash cam. Killing the guy wouldn’t do us any good.”

 

Bobby didn’t seem to like this however as he snarled for all the time it took for a cold shiver to run down his spine at the speed at which that fox enforcer turned the threatening stare he offered the officer back at him. “I said no,” he said simply as he brushed himself off.

 

“But why,” Bobby whined.

 

\---

 

Chaos, that was the best way Judy could describe the nervous next few hours. A threat directly against an officer's life had warranted that. Judy was assigned a temporary rookie while Wolford had been shuttled to a hospital for minor injuries. It would be several hours until his blood work would be considered clear enough for active duty and Bogo was in a rage. Every officer scoured the streets once the halt to pursue was cleared when Wolford was safely retrieved. An afternoon to midnight search for any involved proved fruitless, they knew that to be the likely outcome of calling off the chase but Judy would be the last to complain about Bogo making that call to save her partner, she doubted the mayor's officer would dodge the political angle of allowing criminals to escape even at the risk of an officer's life. She was run ragged without a break or lunch by the time her part in the search for the fox that threatened Wolfords life was called off.

 

She argued against being called back to no effect, every night shift officer would likely be pulling bonus hours scouring the canal and rainforest districts without much luck she expected.

 

“Night Officer Hopps,” came the voice of her temporary partner; one mangy Jaguar from precinct four whose name she couldn’t even remember with how tired she was. “Night.” She said with a fragile wave as she hopped from the vehicle. The cruiser and the officer belonging back in their respective district by morning. Plooms of smoke came with each breath from the cold, yellow lit blacktop of the precinct one parking lot. Judy dragged her steps along the outside of the building. Inside the massive entrance hall was a mix of busy and quiet, mammals set to the night routine bustling from one half of the building to the other while still clocking out for the day crew and clocking in for the nocturnal crew. Clawhauser sat next to his radio, Judy didn’t know how but some magic held the portly cat up in spirits as if the morning had just began. Even with the events that very nearly could have cost the police force a great officer, he seemed up to the task of managing dispatch calls still as he reclined with the device in hand.

 

“Hey Ben,” Judy began, giving him a start as she shot up in his seat.

 

“Don’t do that to me Judy,” he chuckled the laughter dieing after the first set of laughter that felt as forced as it looked. His held together expression died in her presence, a comforting but alarming gesture all at once Judy concluded. “They call you in from patrol?”

 

She nodded, “Alright, my shift ends as soon as nocturnal replaces me for dispatch.”

 

“Hows Wolford?” Judy asked cautiously.

 

“Good, he's doing good. They released him about an hour ago, Bogo cleared him to take the rest of the day off and the next couple of days too if he wanted-”

 

“-He refused,” Judy snickered tiredly, lacking enough of her usual energy to even jump up to the help desk to see eye to eye with the precincts bubbling bunch of energy that was  _ Benjamin Clawhauser _ .

 

“Ya,” He ended with an honest bellow of laughter this time. As scarey as the day ended up for her first one back on the beat Judy was glad that at least it went without losing her partner… again. The two remained in solidarity of their tired silence for a good several seconds.

 

Suddenly Clawhauser shot up with an unflattering shake as he did, it was Judys turn to be startled by the sudden noise as his desk shook loudly. “Oh, I almost forgot!” He announced with an excited tone from the other side of the desk. The rabbit even managed to hear him actively clear his throat in an effort to control himself, “You have someone here to see you.” He said kindly.

 

Judy quirked an eyebrow as she looked up at the large cat looking down at her from his leaned over position over the front desk. “Someone same to see me, at this time of night?” Judy queried.

 

“Over in the break room, he only got in from a transfer from Burrow station.”

 

“Oh, alright thanks.” Judy yawned, her new set of exhausted steps taking her towards the back hall of the building as the large cat waved bye to her. She reserved saying goodbye to him for when she left out the front to retrieve car 411 to take her home since Wolford wouldn't be taking it home tonight, for obvious reasons. The sound quickly quieted while she walked the hall that separated from the active nature of the open foyer of the building. One lower noise replaced another as the sound of active steps slowly gave way to something that seemed... impossible to her.

 

“Laughter?” Judy asked in confusion, “Nooooo.” Judy scolded at the revelation of the mammal who would transfer from Burrows station. Suddenly a chuckle emerged at the concept of her father sharing baby pictures with her coworkers while waiting for her to show up. Something was ominous in it however, something about the way the officer laughter echoed more honestly rather than the way they may have indulged the antics of a father humiliating his daughter. Doubly so, she expected from the somber days events as she neared the corner to the lunchroom more cautiously. Something had her heart pounding at a pace she didn’t expect, something instinctual that even had her nose twitching ever so slightly with her ears at full attention trying to make out the noise that underlined all the laughter for one of its own.

 

The laughter paused with anticipation of the next part of a joke, “-what do you call a three humped camel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it finally is. A few of you who have been keeping up with the series and my other one may notice striking similarities. That's intentional. Again for the few that keep up with it, they would know from comments in the past that this "There was a Fox" series was actually put through concept phases before Zokugawa was and as such several writing elements were borrowed for it in order to expedite its writing process for the NaZoWriMo event that ZNN hosted (and later abandoned.)
> 
> Hope you like it, know a few of you may be disappointed or glad by a few of the things shown in this chapter, especially that final little reveal. Tell me what you think in the comments and with that, away with my overly sized author notes! Nobli out!
> 
> P.S. Chapter 6 of this one and Zokugawa 2 were actually originally intended to both drop at the same exact time on my birthday (2/23) however due to extenuating circumstances (See the fracturing of the community and the arrival of egos in the fandom discords) this schedule was utterly disregarded.


	7. Share a Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is coming to a close and Judy shares a cheap meal with a friend who she didn't expect to see back in the city where anyone can be "Anything."

TWAF Chapter 7: Share a Cup

  
  


“-Carrots face was priceless,” Belted the familiar light baritone as Judy rounded the doorway to the breakroom.

 

A congregation of officers all huddled around the end of the large table that centered the room, just beside it was the massive elephant fridge, the lifeblood of the precincts lunch hours thanks in no small part to the unanimously loved; Francine who donated it. Blue uniforms melded together in an abstract visage as they all leaned closer, packed shoulder to shoulder as they awaited the story. Judy was slowly paced on her approach of the huddled group of officers, her ears up high intent on what she heard from its center. “With how long it took that joke to make its rounds with everyone at the DMV I’m pretty sure our favorite energizer bunny had thought up at least four different ways to dispose of my body.”

 

The laughter boomed in a circular motion, outwardly expressed from the keeled over bellows they all exhibited from every officer, Swinton to Rhinowitz, they each gave a cacophony of loud chortling. In their animated entertainment they all rocked, shifted or struggled to stay in place as their lungs choked for new breaths only to empty in similar bouts of chuckles. Judy noticed something heavily contrast the blues though as they did, a glimpse as the larger officers moved a bit, there at its center came the contrasting colors of green… and orange.

 

Seated at the far head of the large benched lunch table was the figure of an orange furred fox, doubled over the table he was seated at in amicable laughter, surrounded by the physical manifestation of precinct one. Even his gaudy green Pawaiian shirt didn’t detract from the personable scene in front of the baffled rabbit.

 

“Nick!” Judy yelled excitedly over the still slowly dying laughter of the room.

 

His focus searched over one of the present faces then the next until finally noticing Judy off from the side. His familiar green eyes set on her and he welcomed her with a wave and his trademark smirk, “Hey Officer, we were just talking about you.” He snarked, shooing the other officers at the table, “Make room you animals!”

 

A pair of officers; a wolf and ram shuffled in their seats to open up a small space that Judy readily jumped up to occupy. “When did you get in?” Judy began, only being able to see over the large mammal table by standing in her seat.

 

Nick looked at an out of place watch adorned to his wrist, Judy taking the moment to look him over. “Maybe about an hour ago, dead time for the city train system. I took the Zootopia Loop from Oasis Hotels station and got a transfer at the Tundra Gate.”

 

“Miss us that much?” Snarlof jumped in with a light chuckle, a few of the officers already managing to taper off to the overused and abused coffee machine, others having to almost form a line to the large fridge for their shorthanded grub hour.

 

“You know how much I miss the pack, oh hey I can’t really talk about it yet but I might be sending you some new blood.” Nick said in a dramatic whisper.

 

“Oh really? Good, precinct one could use some new pack material.” The older wolf finished with a friendly pat to the fox colleges back before following some of the other officers to complete their routines in the break room.

 

Judy watched Nick turn back with a smile, “So what brings you back to the city?”

 

Nicks face contorted into one she knew well, raised eyebrow and his smirk brought to its most  _ smarmy _ . “Are you losing track of the days on me?” He mocked. Judy furrowed her eyebrows as she thought over the late autumn seasons events-revelation as she snapped her fingers-”Graduation!” Nick ended.

 

“Oh yea, the late autumn graduating class of the academy.” Judy expressed with Nick nodding approvingly. “So how have you been  _ Instructor Wilde _ ,” Judy drolled with a tone tantamount to a drill instructor.

 

Nick chuckled lightly at the antics, “As good as I can. I’ve been keeping in shape,” he began flexing his arms dramatically in a joking fashion even emulating the grunts of body builders as he did. Judy did note he looked far better than the last time she saw him several months prior… “Their having me hand out the badges to this year's recruits.”

 

“Oh congratulations, thats a huge honor.” Judy exclaimed proudly.

 

Nick shrugged in response waving a hand forward in dismissal, “Hmm, doesn’t feel like it.”

 

“What?”

 

The fox to the right of where she sat, at the head of the two sided bench table looking awkwardly discontent as he shifted where he sat. “I just get the feeling they're trying to put me in the limelight, put me on a pedestal like… like-”

 

“A hero…” Judy finished a moment before Nick nodded, “You know Bogo still keeps your badge on the corkboard in the briefing room with all the others. I mean if Bogo thinks what you did earned that then…” 

 

Nick just sat almost solemnly for a few more seconds, “Keeping it nice and shiney.”

 

“Yea, he makes sure the janitor knows to keep it as polished as the others.”

 

Again Nick nodded, “Guess all that blood on it just wouldn’t do for the whole  _ Hero _ thing because uh-” He choked out a weak chuckle... “I shouldn’t be anyone’s hero.” Nick managed weakly with a downtrodden expression.

 

“Nick I-”

 

He suddenly slapped the table raising his head to look at her, “Alright! Enough with this subject huh? Let's talk about something else.” And it was back, Judy watched her friend slide his mask in place having seen it so many times before. But even in the fake way his green eyes shot open and marked her, they also told her of how seriously he wanted the discussion to move on, so she nodded. “Good, you're still here at this time of night, I thought you were morning crew, the same as Officer Snarlof?”

 

“Thats a long stor-”

 

“Good!” Nick said happily, “But first; I’m starved and I’m betting after a double shift like that you are too. Tell me that story over some food?”

 

Judy nodded, “Sure. I think just about all of the best places are closed by this time of night anyway.” Judy said posturing a hand under her chin thinking over any of the usual places they used to visit.

 

“Couldn’t afford any of our usual diners if I wanted to with my crippling debt. How about the  _ machines _ .”

 

Judy gave a noncommittal shrug before nodding, “Sure.” she managed with an understanding of her vulpine friends recent unjust run in with debt. Looking over her old companion again Judy did have to recognize that, with all things considered, he was in better spirits. “Hey Fangmeyer,” Nick yelled back towards a crowd of policemen. The noted tiger standing straight up responsively at the call of his name and looking towards the perpetrator with a noodle still unattractively hanging from his maw. “Some help buddy,” He asked kindly. The tiger Officer nodding respectfully as he made his way over, setting a large bowl of shrimp chow mein down on the table as he did. Judy looked over Nick's ears; on end and perked up more happily, he sat with a better posture. Judy hopped down from the chair as the pair of larger paws reached over the fox, picking him up carefully. Snarlof, without even being asked was already quick to lend a helping hand as he moved the brought the deployable chair into view.

 

They worked in sync for the simple task as the wolf officer held the wheelchair in place and the tiger officer gently set the green shirted fox into it. Judy paused for a moment, even knowing his need for the chair her mind let her forget for all of second that Nick was…  _ Paralyzed _ , Judy played the word over again despite the image of Nick running as they jogged together in the mornings. The image was shattered again as he sat in his chair, adjusting his imobile tail across his lap and his limp legs into their spots along the rests. Judy felt the turn of her sad expression as she forced it into the best fake smile she could muster when looking back to her old partner. Nick smiled expectantly to her, Judy forgetting his chair caused him to actually in effect be shorter than herself now, “Ready to go share a cup of barely edible food grab mush?” He stated with a warm smile.

 

“Yea,” she squeaked out readily with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

 

\---

 

Nick always got a bit of attention with his antics, his sarcastic and joking attitude warranted snarks of dissatisfaction or appreciated laughter depending on the officer. The two continued through the halls however it was clear that every set of eyes followed the two-followed Nick in his wheelchair as he moved himself forward with the wheels handles.

 

“Hey Wilde,” waved Joey; a large buffalo officer said in passing. Nick waved back respectfully, another push of the wheels and the chair prattled forward with minimal protest with Judy in step just beside him. Judy continued to watch him, gauging him.

 

As they exited the side hallway into the foyer, the crippled vulpine caught more unintended attention. “Welcome back Officer, you here for the overtime huh Wilde?” chortled Delgato who stationed next to the center desk with a donut in hand.

 

“Hey Nick!” waved desk sergeant; Clawhauser with excitement and an ear to ear smile as he leaned across the edge, in danger of falling off in his attempts to extend his greetings the way he was.

 

Again Nick waved back kindly, “No. Just here for paperwork, dotted T’s and crossed I’s or something like that.” The two continued in step with Judy offering similar waves to the mammals at the center of the entrance hall.

 

Their end goal, just under the stairway off to the left of the entrance hall. A small preserved drink or food station that was meant mostly for people visiting, meeting with the precincts administration or suspects held in the temporary cells just past and to the right of the off putting food vendors. Its quality was minimal however in respects to the limited access to funds that suspects or visitors may have it was also very cheap. Dramatic, over the top advertisements dotted the large devices as the two stopped in front of their respective vending machines. Judys side meant primarily for prey species, a dollar in quarters, each clanking and clinking within the machine's internal mechanisms as she stretched to her toes to reach the coin slot.  _ Ironic _ , Judy thought that a machine with rabbit faces was almost too tall for her, she knew it was installed during the time the precinct was exclusively employed by medium or larger mammals. Placing her foam cup in place the machine droned to life, expelling a similarly orange, iced puree from its spout in the flavor that was most obvious from the carrots plastered across the machines face, stereotypical cute, cartoon rabbit faces mocking her as she sighed.

 

“Ehhg… Agghhh!” Judy heard gruffed out to her left, horror shot through her realizing the incapable nature of Nick as he stretched with an outheld dollar bill for the cash receptacle from his seat that was parked parallel to the machine. A problem that earlier years wouldn’t have had on him when he still had the use of his legs, his height being a point of mockery he sportingly teased her about that a less sympathetic person could have called karma…

 

Judy wasn’t nearly so heartless as she rapidly stepped over to his side, “Here I got that.” She said taking his offered amount and placing it into the machines bill slot. The machine shook to life more violently than her own had, taking and spitting out the bill multiple times until it finally accepted the crumpled green currency for its fee. His machine at least mocked him less in its own cartoonish imagery, the face across the vending devices ice cold front being that of an assortment of excited wolves accompanied by small narcissistically smiling fish. The similar machine droned to life, pouring into his cup in place of a puree was an ice and fish oil liquid that acted more like a brine to the small fish that it dropped with little plops next.

 

“Thanks,” Nick nodded his head respectfully as she handed him the foam cup before returning to her own. It was a cheap sort of drink substitute for a meal that was never meant to be a main meal for anyone.

 

The two fell into a quiet silence as the sipped at their respective beverages. “So why is it this busy at this time of night?” Nick started up, waiting for reply as he dipped into the next sip of the ill gotten contents of his own cup.

 

“Oh, uh Wolford was attacked earlier while we were pursuing a case.”

 

“A case? Good to see you back in action, what kind of case?”

 

Judy thought about it carefully, “Missing mammal.”

 

Nick nodded, a moment of silence save for the condenser sounds of the machines that resonated behind them or the sounds of each of them tilting their respective drinks for another sip. Nick lowered his with an outstretched tongue, giving the universally recognized expression of disgust. “I see the flavor hasn't improved.”

 

Judy laughed wholeheartedly, “What did you expect from little preserved fishies, who knows how long they have been in there for, drowned in preservatives.”

 

“Isn’t there like an FDA regulation or expiration for them?”

 

“Probably,” Judy shrugged. “Having someone come in to check on either would be news to me,"  She continued, raising a challenging eyebrow as Nick stared in disbelief for a moment. Eventually his expression turned into another smile.

 

“Don’t hustle me like that, no sympathy for the disabled?” He expressed with a dramatic paw thrown across his face in faux offense.

 

Judy giggled again, “Not when this-” She shook her own sloshing sudo meal, “Is his idea of a dinner.”

 

“Ouch, not going easy on me.” He offered his own thankful laugh, “Wait a second, why would a single assault during a missing mammal case warrant mobilizing the whole morning crew until midnight?” Nick’s face shrank into a quizzical one as he turned to stare down the intentionally unassuming rabbit as she fought to avoid the question with a slow, drawn out sip of her own displeasing drink. He didn’t let up though, staring with all the same incrimination in his mild glower.

 

“Well,” Judy began softly. “It turned out that, from what the mother said about the boys recent work, he picked up a job at the docks off Steam Street that made him keep missing school,” she shifted where she stood taking another drink from the quickly shrinking supply of social pauses left in her cup. “The kid may have ended up in with the wrong sort of crowd.”

 

“A gang?” Nick added, Judy nodded. Now all the seriousness of their conversation as ironically placed as the backdrop of two small mammals speaking with a background of neonic food icons blaring in pulsating colors as they did.

 

“Wolford was assaulted by one of the members while attempting to pursue the suspects on foot while I followed a fleeing vehicle by cruiser. The suspect got the upper hand on him and took him hostage for a short while. Using that opportunity to negotiate that pursuit be stopped or he could-”

 

“Wait, Wolford is alright, right?” Nick chimed in.

 

“Yes, oh of course yes. He got a bit of a concussion and some narcotics in his system from the tranq dart but he's alright.”

 

“Good, good. Wolfords a tough guy, sure his wife is gonna give him an earful over that. Glad he's safe though.”

 

“Same,” Judy added, throwing the now empty cup into the tall disposal bin that straddled the space next to the machines, Nick still nursing at the colder, chunkier version he had.

 

“The whole force mobilized though? There had to be something else?” Nick continued from where he sat. Judy cursed the sharpness of the clever vulpine for his tenacity.

 

“Yea, based on the MO of the suspects, Bogo thinks they may be attached to uhh-” Judy gambled with the vague and closely guarded name. “The Whistler investigation.”

 

Nick finally managing to finish off the last remnants of his cup which soon followed Judys own with less dexterity when it was tossed into the trash can. “Whistler Investigation?” Her theory confirmed in his question.

 

“Yea, just a small team assigned to this new upstart gang making waves across the Canal district. Nothing big but Bogo wanted to make a show of force.” Judy lied, steeling her expression under the watchful assessment of her former partner who lidded his eyes in a green stare that sat on her for a second then another. She felt her mask crumbling with each second that he questioningly held that look that he readily let go.

 

“Well alright,” He said with a soft shrug. “You headed home?”

 

Judy nodded, “Yea. A double shift and Bogo wants us in early tomorrow.” She ended with Nick nodding.

 

“I wasn't planning on running into you this late at night. I was going to surprise you tomorrow when I come in with Friedken. Buuuuuut-” he began with a devious grin in the show of his teeth as he ringed his hand ominously. “I was going to call Finnick and see if he would give me a lift. Since you’re here, any chance you would be willing to give your old partner a ride instead?” His ears fell modestly as he smiled awkwardly.

 

Judy let the moment linger as she offered up her own unassuming expression, “Well I could, buuuuut-” She threatened with a singsong tone, looking over the dulled claws of her hand as she made a show of thinking it over. She let Nick fall for it just a bit longer before offering her own smirk that instantly raised his spirits along with his ears and a hearty chuckle from the seated fox.

 

“Oh, you’re mean.”

 

Judy shrugged with a cocky grin as the two began the walk for the entrance of precinct one.


	8. Back on Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy fulfills her prescription with her peculiar grief counselor and is encouraged to make a call that is made for her as its time to get back on track.

There Was a Fox Chapter 8: Back on Track

  
  


Judys breaths were coarse and heavy, maintaining a well practiced rhythm with her jogging pace. Dressed in workout clothes resembling her police uniform save for the navy blue tank top replacing the sleeves shirt and vest. Her lungs ached and her legs were already sore,  _ Come on, you can do this. _ Judy thought, challenging herself, failing her own standards, something her old instructor, Friedkin, would sportingly mock. “Your dead fluffbutt!” Judy said in as low a tone as she could to match the large bear. She chuckled lightly at this, shaking her head before taking a breath and continuing her run.

  
  


“Seventeen!” Judy announced proudly with a hoarse, rasping voice as she came to a stop next to a similarly exhausted, brown and grey furred ram; Thomas, her would be blackmailer.

 

“Seven-” he coughed, “-Teen... laps?” He asked disbelieving.

 

Judy nodded, doubled over into a slouch, poised with her hands on her knees to keep from wobbling from one side or the other, “You?”

 

He looked back over the round track of the precincts facility, other officers could be seen trotting along its lined paths as well. He turned back “One,” he said with a chuckle that tapered into a painfully hoarse cough, “Ouch.”

 

“Oh, That's good,” she encouraged.

 

“If you’re going to lie to me, at least sound convincing.” The counselor offered with a more careful laugh this time, “Water break?”

 

Judy nodded, “Mhm.” She fell into the same accomplished steps of a mammal that had a very successful workout. Thomas more trudged behind her towards the set of benches just between where the small indoor track met the weights room. There the goat counselor was able to plop unceremoniously into a vacant seat just beside where they had sat their personal belongings, Judy still had the small obstacle of leaping into the taller chair, a task her tired legs warned against with slight twinges of pain.

 

“Someone's in a better mood?” pried the portly goat who ended with the loud sound of of him wrapping his blunt teeth on the spout of his water bottle and glugging desperately from the contents.

 

“Hm?” Judy inquired, the raised brow on the goat's face as he nodded down towards her. Following his gesture she noticed her legs hung from the bench like a kid on a tall stool, subconsciously kicked at the empty air in front of her playfully. “Oh, sorry, no. I hardly got any sleep because of the long shift the Chief had us on.”

 

“Thats right,” he pressed more immediately with concern. “Your partner is alright?”

 

Judy nodded, “Slight concussion but otherwise ready to return to work.”

 

“Then what has you in such a good mood?” The elderly goat asked, almost cautioning her mood alongside the news of her partner being attacked on duty.

 

“I ran into Nick.”

 

Thomas was in worse off shape, it wasn’t hard to tell, he hummed lightly taking another long drink of the cold water in his container, ending with an “Ahh.” that he vocalized contently, “That must have been nice. Officer Wilde right?” He asked.

 

“Mhm,” Judy took a smaller less important drink from her own thermice. “Although technically he is a civilian instructor at the academy, so its ‘ _ Instructor _ ’ and not ‘ _ Officer _ ’ as his current title.”

 

“You two talked?”

 

Judy shrugged, “Not much.” She said disappointedly. She thought back to the previous night, between Nick getting in so late and Judy already being stretched thin from the long work hours, the two settled into an odd sort of quiet as she drove him home in their old cruiser. Despite protests, Nick refused help getting out of the cruiser,  _ Stubborn fox. _ Judy thought, Nick as ever ready to prove his self reliance.

 

“You should then,” He began stretching, a loud pop resonating from his tired joints causing him to laugh embarrassingly. “It would do you some good to spend time with your old partner, an idea!” He paused pursing a lip in concentration, “I’ll make that my next prescription.”

 

Judy giggled alongside the bellowing goat, “I don’t need to be blackmailed to spend time with a friend.”

 

“Good,” he said more seriously as the bench squeaked with him sitting back with another large chug of his water bottle. “Friends are just what you need.”

 

The two fell into an companionable silence for a few minutes just looking out into the gym of other officers, sipping at their individual containers as they went.

 

“Well?” The older goat chided.

 

“Now?”

 

“Why not now?” He challenged.

 

Judy's phone was set to her right, sat with a blinking blue light facing up on the hard mass produced polycarbonate covered seat. She quickly retrieved it into her paw, a couple deft presses later and a blank screen with a half dozen reminders for app updates and junk emails stared back at her. To her left, Thomas, eyed her expectantly.

 

Judy noted how awkwardly she felt looking over the screens saved numbers as she scrolled, at one point Judy called or texted the image of the smiling fox several times a day. The two were still friends,  _ Aren’t we?  _ Judy questioned thinking over that same image of a blue uniformed fox in her caller I.D. She called him every day since his recovery. She quickly noticed that Nick never called and even when he picked up their conversations were short, it was difficult to get the already reserved fox to talk beyond a hum to even acknowledge that someone was on the other end of the call. There were fewer calls, then fewer still until she just couldn't take the silence on the other end. Judy understood, the recovery was hard on him, becoming wheelchair bound for someone who was so independent was hard and Nick was in pain.

 

“Try everythiiing!” Judy could well have jumped twelve feet from the startling sudden sound for all the good the ring of her I-Carrot phone was in giving her heart a jump.

 

“HaaaHAaa haa!” Chortled her jogging companion. Sure enough, Judys screen was now looking back at her with the image of a smirking orange furred fox, a picture taken on that very same phone while on duty nearly a year ago.

 

“I gotta take this, sorry.” Judy apologized, Thomas only shooing her as he still laughed lightly but heartily.

 

With a nod she hopped from the bench and walked a distance along the divide of the workout room.

 

Swiping her finger across the green ‘pick up’ icon she picked up. “Hello?”

 

The background sounds boomed from the other end of the call, dozens of loud talking mammals could be heard, “Hello?” Returned the voice of that familiar fox officer, “Hey Officer Hopps?!” He yelled in an attempt to be heard over the crowd.

 

“Nick! Whats up.”   
  
“Hopps?” He yelled back in response, “Sorry everyone's kind of loud over here. Anyway, just over here with the Major getting numbers for the graduation ceremony. Ya know crossing my i’s and dotting my t’s.”

 

“Ugh,” Judy playfully cringed. “So you met the old pain in the neck himself?”

 

“Coggy the old grey hare bastard.” Judy barely managed to hear him over the sounds in the background but didn’t miss the explicit amount of venom that oozed from the predator on the other end of her call.

 

“Acting mayor Cogsworth.” Judy corrected sarcastically.

 

“That's what I said, right?” Nick matched her own indifference. It was an interesting question as to why the Major had Nick come with her, after all Cogsworth was a notable pain in the side of the general citizenry of the whole of Zootopia despite his fickle attempts at maintaining his public image.

 

“How was meeting with him?” Judy asked more cautiously.

 

A sigh of ill content faded into a tired whine in reply. Several more seconds passed with the only sound that told her the call hadn't ended being the loud backdrop of other rude mammals on the other end surrounding her previous partner. “Meeting the lazy, self absorbed narcissistic piece of crap that personally saw to making the most miserable moment of my life even worse? It went about as well as you can expect-”

 

_ Seething _ ; as best a word Judy could use to describe the almost palpable levels of anger in the vulpines tone. Cogsworth’s reign since taking up the mantle of temporary mayor of Zootopia in place of Lionheart and Bellwether was one noted with inefficiency and a general rule of incompetence in place of his ego. Formerly the treasurer of Zootopia; Cogsworth now saw to the whole of Zootopia in the chaotic aftermath of the two previous mayors of their city. His immediate actions sounded reasonable, until just what they meant took full effect. His redistribution of tax payer money meant a substantial decrease in the ZPDs funding. Pension, equipment and, of course, a timely cut to officer health and life insurance under the  _ Greasy Hares Reign _ as several other officers had so eloquently put it.

 

Judy noticed the subtle creaking noise that sounded over the other end of the line followed by an immediate silence. “Nick?” She asked, afraid that the line had dropped or that the same silence that pursued the two had returned.

 

“Oh, sorry Hopps. To noisy out there so I dipped into the bathroom, can you hear me alright?” Echoed his voice across the tile of the large room around him. He sounded much like he did the day before, a lot better than the last time Judy remembered seeing him before the sudden and surprising news that he had taken up a job offer outside of Zootopia, an offer made to him from both of their previous instructors at the academy; Major Friedkin. A means to begin tackling the substantial debt of hospital bills that he was suddenly dealt after  _ Them. _

 

“You sound much better.” Judy responded gladly.

 

“Good, good. So hey, i’m going to have some down time this weekend. Figured I would call and see if you wanted to... hang out, maybe grab something to eat?”

 

“Sure, normally I would be working but I’ll have some time while Wolford is still recovering since the incident.”

 

“Mhm, that makes sense. Hows he doing?”

 

Judy had no trouble noting the serious concern he had over the other officer. Nick for his part made friends easily enough in the ZPD, several times easier then she had but he fell in with the other canines with surprising ease. “He's doing good, called and told me his wife just about talked his ear off for getting beat up by some streetwise punk.”

 

Nick laughed, it took Judy a couple of seconds to actually register the sound over the phone. “That sounds like her.”

 

“She was just concerned.” Judy defended.

 

“Wolfords a tough hound but death by nagging is not a better way to go.”

 

“Nick!” Judy had to pause to laugh away from her phone, unable to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had caused it. “I’ll tell Mrs. Wolford you said that.”

 

“No, no, no!” He quickly replied, “Please don’t do that, she makes the best cookies!”

 

“Cookies that she sends with her husband!”

 

“That I take-”

 

“Steal!” Judy quickly corrected.

 

“Ahem, ‘ _ take _ ’ every so often while offering my compliments.” He sounded as snooty and difficult as ever.

 

“Whatever you say slick.” She could hear him snickering on the other end for a good couple seconds before he sighed tiredly. “So where were you thinking to grab a bite?”

 

“Oh, sorry poor choice of words.”

 

“Hm?” Judy began with a furrowed brow.

 

“I didn’t actually mean to go get food. Figured you could stop by and I would cook something up.”

 

“You can cook?” Judy scoffed.

 

“Yes I can, thank you very much. Figured it would be a good chance to catch up, we didn’t talk much yesterday.”

 

“Ya, you were kind of out of it.”

 

“Me? You just finished a double shift and the incident with your partner. You were like a zombie that whole drive home.”

 

“Oh, speaking of which I recognized the place, your old apartment?”

 

“Eh, you could hardly call the place an apartment.” Nick chuckled, “But the old utility and boiler room was still open. No one was really looking to move into the place so the landlord let me pick up right where I left off, had to clean it up a bit. A lot of dust.”

 

“Doesn’t sound like a promising place to cook.”

 

“Well la’ de da. Little miss standards, you really that opposed to spending some time with your old partner?”

 

Judys eyes shot open “No, Nick that's not what I meant, I didn’t mean, I’m sorry-”

 

“Woah, woah there Officer Hopps. I was just messing with you, relax.” He ended with a half hearted laugh, an awkward kind that Judy quickly returned.

 

“Sorry.” A silence settled in for a short while.

 

“You alright partner?” The tone lowered it was friendly and one that Judy recognized. It hurt in just how much Judy missed it.

 

“Yea fine, just a little stressed.

 

“Mm,” She could practically hear the understanding nod. “I get it, saw part of the news coverage and some of the mayor's advisors were talking about it a bit. Sure has been a boom in gang violence lately.”

 

“Yea,” Judy conceded.

 

“You keeping safe out there?” Nick sounded genuinely concerned.

 

“Always, we weren’t going there for any sort of bust or anything. It was just supposed to be a simple missing mammals-”

 

“There's your problem. When are missing mammal cases ever so  _ simple _ with you.”

 

“Hey, its not like I meant for the case to end up like that.” Judy huffed definitely.

 

“You are about as opposite to lucky as any rabbit I know, the precinct should know to avoid giving you missing mammals cases to keep their number of conspiracies down.”

 

Judy gave a defiant huff, he was probably right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well heres this thing thats been sitting around in my archives for a while.
> 
> I have a lot of plot ideas I had hoped to dive into with this story before my recent long hiatus. Hopefully I'll come back around on them eventually, regardless I hope this shows the intended improving over tone of this planed arc.


End file.
